El virus Eli
by Megaman Eli
Summary: Que pasaria cuando Eli tiene que tomar una decisión muy dificil para salvar a Trixie y Bajoterra
1. Chapter 1

Eli y Trixie tienen una nueva aventura

"El virus y Nightmare Eli"

Chapter 1:El secuestro

Empezaba a amanecer en Bajoterra y el primero en despertarse fue Eli, se paro de la cama se vistió y salio de su habitación, lo primero que fue a ver era una chica pelirroja al llegar abrió la puerta silenciosamente se acerco y la vio por un rato, en su cara se hacia una sonrisa que se agrandaba mas y mas.

Luego de verla se fue de su habitación para dejarla seguir durmiendo, bajo por las escaleras hacia la cocina se hizo un emparedado y comia en la sala estaba muy callado pensando en la ojiverde sin darse cuenta de que estaba en su mundo.

**Mientras con en la guarida de Blakk…..**

Blakk estaba haciendo un experimento (**mas o menos peligroso**) al frente de el habia una capsula donde era el tamaño suficiente para un humano

-Maurice listo jala esa palanca, ordenaba Blakk.-Si señor, le respondio y jalo la palanca de pronto un humo rojo apareció rodeando la capsula.

-Señor ¿Cómo va el experimento?, preguntaba Maurice tranquilo como siempre.-Va todo bien Maurice esta vez Eli Shane estará bajo mi control ya que hay ninguna cura para este experimento, decia Blakk riendo maliciosamente.-Ninguna cura señor, pregunta otra vez.

-Asi es he aprendido con el tiempo que la banda de Shane normalmente encuentra una cura para mis experimentos pero esta vez no será asi, le respondio siguió hablando.

-Ademas como lo dije antes ellos jamas atacarían a su líder, y con eso termino de hablar.-Ahora que hago señor, le dijo Maurice cambiando el tema.-Por el momento tráiganme a Eli Shane el experimento esta listo haremos nuestra primera prueba con el entendiste, elevando un poco la voz dijo Blakk.-No se preocupe señor lo llevaremos hasta aquí, dicho esto Maurice se retiro.

-Twist, Diablos Nachos vengan aquí, llamaba Maurice al instante aparecieron los dos.-Que pasa, dijeron al unísolo.

-El Doctor Blakk les ordena traer a Eli Shane aquí a cualquier costo, le dijo.-Como mande Maurice, le dijo Twist y luego el y el Diablos Nachos se fueron a sus mecas y con muchos secuaces de Blakk salieron de la guarida para ir tras el chico Shane.

**Mientras en el refugio Shane….**

Eli había terminado de comer y cuando miro su reloj daban las 8:48AM.-Que temprano es, decia un poco sorprendido, había escuchado también abrirse las puerta del segundo piso al parecer Trixie, Kord y Pronto se habían despertado, los tres bajaban las escaleras.

-Buenos días Eli, dijeron al unísolo.-Buenos días chicos, le respondio el peliazul.-Espero que tengan hambre porque Pronto el magnifico le preparara un rico desayuno, aclamaba el topoide.

-No te molestes Pronto nosotros nos haremos el desayuno, le decia el troll sin hacer un gesto(del asco).-De acuerdo ustedes se perderan un rico desayuno, decia el topoide mientras se iba a la cocina al igual que el Troll, la pelirroja se sento al lado de Eli que estaba en la sala.

-¿Qué haces Eli?, le preguntaba mientras se recostaba en su hombro y lo abrazaba el chico Shane se sonrojaba un poco.

-Ehhhhhhh…ehhh….nada , le respondio.-Y tu, un poco timido.-Mmmmmmm..nada tampoco solamente comeré por ahora, le dijo siguió hablando.-Ya se porque das una vuelta a pasear para desaburrirte un poco, le decia levantándose del hombro de Eli.

-De acuerdo Trixie volveré a medio dia lo prometo, diciendole aun un poco timido.-De acuerdo Eli, y concluso dándole un beso en su mejilla y el le devolvió también en la mejilla y luego se paro se despidió de la pelirroja, fue por sus babosas y se fue a su meca saliendo del garaje, se fue a donde el centro comercial de Bajoterra para ver si había alguna novedad por el momento.

**Mientras con Twist y Diablos Nachos…..**

-Nachos los sensores indican que Eli Shane salio del refugio solo al centro comercial de Bajoterra, decia el rubio mientras que Nachos estaba sonriente.-Mucho mejor asi no tendremos que lidiar una batalla con la banda de Shane vamos , alzaba la voz Nachos y se fueron hacia el centro Comercial.

**Mientras con Eli….**

El peliazul había llegado al centro comercial estaciono su meca entro y no había nada interesante buscaba en cada tienda alguna cosa que otra y nada tampoco siguió asi hasta que miro de nuevo su reloj y ya daban casi las 11:30.

-Sera mejor que vuelva le prometi a Trixie estaría ahí a medio día, se dijo asi mismo salio del centro fue a su meca y acelero dirigiéndose al refugio.

Seguia su camino hasta que una explosión cerca de la meca bestia de Eli hizo que el peliazul y su meca saliera volando, cuando recupero la consciencia se paro y vio a Twist, al Diablos Nachos y muchos hombres de Blakk al parecer tenían casi rodeado al Chico Shane.

-Eli Shane ven con nosotros o si no usaremos la violencia, dijo Nachos pero el peliazul se negaba a hacerle caso.-Para nada ire con ustedes , dicho esto los hombres de Blakk empezaron a disparar todo tipo de babosas hacia el chico Shane, eso no era ningún problema para Eli ya que esquivaba a todas las babosas.

Twist se aburrio de ver como el Shane esquivaba las babosas asi que le disparo una bala(parecida a la una pistola) que le dio justo a Eli, el peliazul no podia moverse la bala era especial cualquiera que la toque le descargaba electricidad que paralizaba a todo el cuerpo.

-Que pasa no puedo moverme, decia el peliazul confundido, Twist y Nachos solamente reian.-Ha ha ha ha ha…..Eli la bala que te dispare descarga una un tipo de electricidad que paraliza al que la toque Eli ahora vendrás con nosotros, seguía riéndose al hablar incluso, como el Shane no podia moverme lo encerraron en una capsula y lo llevaron hacia la guarida de Blakk.

Estando ya ahí llevaron a Eli a una capsula aun mas grande y para que no se mueva le pusieron cadenas en ambas manos y pies las cadenas eran muy pequeñas por lo tanto el Shane tenia que arrodillarse, viendo lo gigante que era la capsula sabia que Blakk le haria algo antes de que confirmara ese asunto Blakk apareció se fue a los controles riendo maliciosamente.

-Blakk que planeas esta vez , le preguntaba medio molesto.-Ha ha ha haha ha Haz logrado derrotarme varias veces Eli pero esos días se acabaron….tus amigos encontraron diferentes curas cuando te converti en una persona malvada por eso he aprendido de esos errores para crear un nuevo ser, después de que Blakk hablara cerca de donde estaba Eli apareció de abajo una capsula que era del tamaño del que estaba arrodillado el peliazul y cuando se abrió el Shane se sorprendio al ver eso.

Era un holograma de color purpura que tenia la apariencia de Eli osea que era igualito al peliazul que se acercaba a se acerca a el lentamente.

-¿Qué es eso holograma Blakk?, preguntaba el Shane asustado porque se acercaba aun mas.

-Ha ha ha ha ha ha Eli este ser que ves es el….

_**Continuara…..**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Anteriormente….**_

_-¿Qué es eso holograma Blakk?, preguntaba el Shane asustado porque se acercaba aun mas._

_-Ha ha ha ha ha ha Eli este ser que ves es el…._

Chapter 2:Nightmare Eli

-Es el virus Eli, decia sin poder dejar de reírse, el peliazul solamente suspiro en su mente pensaba como ya lo convirtieron en un malvado con el agua oscura prácticamente tenia intenciones de volver a hacerlo.

-¿Qué planeas hacer con el virus Blakk?, pregunta molesto el Shane.

-Ja ja ja ja ja lo de siempre conquistar Bajoterra pero primero te transformare asi infectaras a toda la gente con el virus, Eli seras mi creación maestra j aja ja, con tono ganador termino de hablar pero Eli estaba confundido aun.

-¿Tu creación maestra?, preguntaba aun confundido.

- Así es serás mi una mejores creaciones no podras recordar nada ni a tus amigos y mejor aun si los tocas incluso a tu noviecita ellos también se transformaran y serán leales a mi…ahora nightmare Eli a llegado el momento de cobrar vida**(Nightmare Eli fue el nombre que Blakk le puso)**.

-Se que habrá alguna cura Blakk lo se, decia el peliazul asustado porque el virus Eli estaba ya muy cerca de el, y ahora como les avisare a mis amigos pensaba hasta que se le ocurrio una idea.

Como estaba encadenado logro sacar su lanzadora y cargar a Rocky(**Creo que asi se llama su babosa Hop Rock)**y la disparo hacia el suelo cerca de el.

-Eli ¿Qué HACESSS?, gritaba Blakk muy molesto.

-Amiguitas es hora de que escapen ahora, decia el Shane rápidamente, sus babosas salieron de su mochilita y si dirigían al agujero pero se detuvieron porque no querían dejar a su dueño.

-No se preocupen por mi díganles a mis amigos que traten de hacer alguna cura por favor Burpy y las demás, suplicaba las babosas no tuvieron mas opción que hacerle caso pero antes se llevaron su lanzadora que cavia en el agujero para tener pruebas**(o algo así)** Blakk al ver eso suspiraba mostrándole una sonrisa malvada.

-Eres un héroe o que, pregunta Blakk todavía molesto.-Oye al menos mis amigas están a salvo de tus manos Blakk, le contesto.

-Ja de todas maneras al infectarte usaras babosas malvadas ya veras di adiós Eli a todo lo que conociste y a tu novia, otra vez Blakk empezaba a reírse en cambio Eli estaba triste de no haber podido decirle a una chica pelirroja que la amaba de todo corazón pero también pensaba que si volviera como era antes podria decirle a Trixie lo que sentía si es que pasaba por el momento solamente cerro los ojos y bajo su cabeza.

El virus ya estaba a su lado y al momento de hacer el contacto una mancha de color purpura que se agrandaba y achicaba rápidamente salía del cuerpo de Eli, de pronto el peliazul no se sentía bien le dolia la cabeza su corazón y casi todo su cuerpo que cayo de repente al piso, los demás no apartaban la vista del Shane podían admirar como su cuerpo se tornaba purpura con algunos detalles de color verde, blanco y negro**(Solo se aplicaba estos detalles en su ropa)**.

Cuando se paro abrió sus ojos que ya no eran azules sino morado o purpura al igual que su cabello, el experimento funciono pensaba Blakk pero para hacer la prueba le hablo.

-Nightmare Eli como te encuentras, le pregunto a su creación ya que no era Eli.-De maravilla , le respondio.

-Parece que Eli es leal a usted señor, le dijo el rubio un poco confundido.

-Claro que si Twist reprograme el virus Eli por lo tanto solamente hara caso si escucha solamente mi voz observa EEEEli ven aca ahora, le ordena Blakk a nightmare este inmediatamente hizo caso los demás miraban asombrados Blakk se aburria de sus caras que de inmediato le dio una orden.

-Twist…..Diablos Nachos y Nightmare Eli quiero que vayan al refugio de Shane para que los asusten, los tres estaban confundidos por lo que dijo Blakk.

-Perdon señor como que los asusten, preguntaba el rubio tratando de que Blakk le diera una explicación.

-Quiero que sus amigos en especial la chica lo vean como esta asi se preocuparan por el que organizaran un plan para llevarse a Eli para eso tendrán que venir aquí y cuando llegue el momento lo capturaremos y ya nadie podrá detenerme para conquistar Bajoterra, decia levantando las manos en señal de victoria.

-Muy bien Señor ya entendí , le dijo el rubio pero de que se vayan los tres Blakk recordó una cosa.

-Por cierto saben que nadie puede tocar a Nightmare Eli sin embargo ustedes si pueden reprograme el virus también para esto por lo tanto solo ustedes dos yo y Maurice podemos tocar a Eli recuerden y Nightmare Eli hasta que vuelvas obedece a Twist y a Nachos, les advertia seriamente los tres solamente le dijeron de acuerdo Señor al unisolo y luego se fueron a sus mecas, Nightmare Eli también tenia una meca que Blakk había construido al igual que una lanzadora y también babosas malvadas Nightmare fue por las dos ultimas cosas y después se subio a su nueva meca y los tres salieron de la guarida de Blakk directo al refugio Shane.

_**Mientras en el refugio…..**_

Una chica pelirroja se estaba preocupando por un peliazul que aun no llegaba sobre todo porque le había prometido que estaría allí a medio dia y ya eran las 4:57 de la tarde normalmente Eli jamas llega tarde sobre todo cuando promete algo, algo malo le ha pasado a Eli, el grandulón azul que veía la televisión con el topoide intentaba calmarla pero era inútil.

-Trix calmate seguro que ya llegara, le decia a cada momento pero ella se negaba a calmarse como a ella también le gustaba Eli pero jamas le había confesado ese amor esta vez quería contárselo pero como el peliazul no llegaba la pelirroja se inquietaba aun mas.

-Kord no puedo tranquilizarme podria ser que Blakk lo capturo, le dijo preocupándose aun mas fue ahí cuando el troll entro en razón y decidio apoyarla.

-Puede ser que tengas razón Trixie pero no estamos seguros, diciéndole, antes de que la ojiverde hablara se abrió la puerta del refugio, pensaron que era el Shane pero se equivocaron eran Twist y Nachos que estaban atacando el refugio.

-Twist Nachos ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? Como llegaron tan rapido, preguntaba la pelirroja algo molesta ellos solo les mostraban una sonrisa malvada.

-Mejor cuida tu lenguaje Trixie sino abriremos fuego, le contesto el rubio lo que hizo que la pelirroja se callara.

-¿Dónde esta Eli?, preguntaba el troll ellos no contestaron solamente se reían, la pelirroja se dio cuenta de porque se reian asi sabia que a Eli le paso algo.

-¿Qué le hicieron a Eli?...¿Contesten?, le preguntaba molestándose aun más ellos aun no dejaban de reírse.

-Porque no le preguntan en persona Nightmare Eli ven aca, decia el rubio, el pelimorado**(se me ocurrio de otra manera llamarlo)**aparecio de repente asustando a sus amigos por verlo asi.

-Eli que te paso , le preguntaba el troll pero este estaba confundido por llamarlo Eli ya que no podia recordar que se llamaba solamente asi y no Nightmare Eli.

-¿Quién son ellos y quien es Eli?, preguntaba hacia el rubio ya que tampoco recordaba que ellos eran sus amigos.

-Nightmare Eli ellos son los enemigos de Blakk seguramente te lo dira al regresar a la guarida por ahora solo debemos asustarlos no mas ordenes de Blakk, el pelimorado le respondio que si con la cabeza al parecer había entendido lo que quiso decir con ordenes.

-Nightmare Eli ¿Por qué se llama asi ahora?, preguntaba la ojiverde porque estaba empezando a confundirse.

-Asi lo llamo Blakk…Eli esta infectado con el virus Eli creado por el doctor Blakk para conquistar todo Bajoterra y también cualquiera que tenga contacto con el aunque sea una vez el virus Eli se infectara en el o ella asi mejor que ni se les ocurria tocar Nightmare Eli porque si no se convertirán como el, le dijo el rubio y dicho esto Nachos disparo una bengala malvada y después el; Twist y Nightmare Eli se fueron de ahí rápidamente.

Cuando Trixie, Kord y Pronto apagaron el fuego por la bengala no dejaban de lamentarse el ver a su líder de esa manera, la que mas estaba lamentándose era la pelirroja que casi estaba por llorar pero no lo hizo.

-Twist tiene razón si tocamos a Eli podia ser que nos convirtiéramos como el, decia el troll porque al parecer sabia un poco sobre estas situaciones de virus.

-Kord puedes hacer un antivirus para humanos talvez asi podamos tocar a Eli sin infectarnos, le dijo la pelirroja y el troll se había alegrado un poco.

-Claro puede ser que funcione o talvez no, decia el troll un poco inseguro de si mismo.

-Si pero…., antes de que terminara la frase se escucho la puerta de nuevo pensaron que eran ellos de nuevo alistaron sus lanzadoras apuntando a la puerta pero para su sorpresa era Burpy y las babosas de Eli cargando la lanzadora de Eli, los tres se quedaron asombrados por lo que veian.

-Burpy…..

_**Continuara…..**_

Bueno aquí termina el segundo capitulo por cierto perdón por no subir una imagen y otras cosas por ahora soy nuevo en esto pero ya aprendi algunas cosas manejar.

Por favor sus dejen sus comentarios ya que necesito saber si estoy haciendo este fic bien asi que si les gusto escriban "I am Love " y si no les gusto escriban"I am hatred" también pueden dejar ideas para escribir los otros capitulos bueno eso es todo

Bye Bye Bye Bye


	3. Chapter 3

_Antes de leer este fic se estarán preguntando porque separe el capitulo 2 del fic bueno fue ´porque se borro y como no pude recuperar el documento tuve que hacerlo como un nuevo fic, también por haber escrito halla arriba que se borro el primer capitulo digamos que me confundi por favor discúlpenme si lo hice asi, a partir de ahora de este fic ya no habra este error por favor entiéndalo usuarios ; bueno sin mas que decir aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo disfruntenlo._

_**Anteriormente….**_

_-Si pero…., antes de que terminara la frase se escucho la puerta de nuevo pensaron que eran ellos de nuevo alistaron sus lanzadoras apuntando a la puerta pero para su sorpresa era Burpy y las babosas de Eli cargando la lanzadora de Eli, los tres se quedaron asombrados por lo que veian._

_-Burpy….._

Chapter 3:Antivirus

-¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí?¿Y por qué tienen la lanazadora de Eli?, preguntaba la pelirroja ellas solo les respondieron a chillidos los cuales no entendían nada.

-Perdon que, preguntaba de nuevo la ojiverde las babosas solo se callaron si no podian entenderles no sabían que hacer, lo único que hicieron fueron dejar la lanzadora del Shane al sillón y se dirigieron hacia Burpy.

_-Burpy estamos muy cansadas asi que por ahora tendras que encargarte tu solo de este asunto,_ le dijo Joulles y dicho esto dejaron a Burpy solo la cual estaba molesto por dejarlo solo, la babosa infierno pensaba en como avisarles del asunto del virus.

Hablar no tiene chiste porque no le entienden ni un poquito pero talvez y si logro escribir sobre algo podria ser que funcione pensaba la babosa, buscaba algo para escribir y cuando vio el computador se dirigio asi, los demás solo lo vean preguntándose que hacía hasta que el grandulón descifro que hacia.

-Ya se el intentara escribir en la computadora lo que paso, dijo los demás entendieron lo que quería decir el troll y para saber mejor del asunto la pelirroja les dijo:

-Burpy sabemos que Eli ahora es Nightmare Eli y también sabemos lo del virus Eli, también que no podemos tocarlo ya que nos convertiríamos como el pero lo queremos saber es como lo transformo y si hay una cura, muy seriamente le hablaba a la babosa quien había encendido el computador y empeza a escribir lo que paso.

**Eli fue capturado por los secuaces de Blakk y al llevarlo a su guarida lo encadenaron primero luego Blakk aparecio y presionando los controles libero al Virus Eli de una capsula que se acercaba a Eli lentamente.**

**Blakk afirmaba que no hay cura para este virus y planeaba utilizarlo para asi conquistar todo Bajoterra pero para eso tenia que transforma a Eli quien todavía no perdia las esperanzas que podria haber una cura si o si, antes de que el virus llegara hacia el Eli logro tomar su lanzadora cargo a Rocky y la disparo al suelo.**

**Nos decia que nos vayamos y aunque nosotros jamas dejaríamos a nuestro dueño no tuvimos otra elección pero antes de irnos tomamos su lanzadora para tener pruebas y bajamos por el agujero, lo ultimo que escuchamos de Eli fue "No se preocupen por mi díganles a mis amigos que traten de hacer alguna cura por favor Burpy y las demás" y luego no sabemos que paso después ya que tuvimos que cavar un poco para salir del agujero,** y con esto la babosa termino de escribir lo que paso, sin embargo el troll trataba de animar a todos para no estar tan preocupados.

-Yo creo que Eli tiene razón, dijo el grandulón azul dejando a la ojiverde confundida.

-¿Razón en que Kord?, le preguntaba ya que seguía sin entender.

-En que debe haber una cura seguramente Blakk solo dijo eso para hacernos pensar que no haríamos una cura, le respondio lo que hizo que la pelirroja sonriera un poco.

-Tienes razón Kord, le dijo al troll sonriéndole aun mas.

-No se preocupen hare alguna especie de antivirus para nosotros y para Eli ahora mismo, dijo el troll muy decidido siguió hablando.

-Vayan a dormir ya es tarde y no se preocupen estará listo para mañana, y asi termino de hablar y tenia razón ya era de noche y también tarde el tiempo había pasado rápido, todos le dijeron si con la cabeza ya que también estaban bostezando y luego la babosa infierno, la pelirroja y el topoide quien también había escuchado todo y también se quedo callado y mudo solamente el grandulón azul se quedo despierto en la sala.

Y asi empezó a poner manos a la obra hacia varios experimentos, también buscaba en la computadora sobre alguna información ya que al parecer sabia un poco de los virus y antivirus al principio no lograba poder hacer un antivirus era dificil pero no se dio por vencido asi que siguió buscando, haciendo mas experimentos hasta que finalmente logro encontrar la formula y empezó a hacer cuatro antivirus de acuerdo a lo que eran**(Osea para humanos, trolls y topoides).**

**C**ada antivirus tenia una pequeña dosis igual en cuatro tuvos de ensayos lo que significaba que eran uno para Pronto, Kord, Trixie y Eli, aunque el de Eli fue mas difícil, el troll tenia que combinar mas sustancias con la dosis del antivirus para hacer efecto además había construido una capsula del tamaño de Eli en el garaje por una razón**(Que se sabra pronto)**.

El grandulón azul no había dormido casi toda la noche apenas durmio menos de una hora , la pelirroja quien se había despertado fue hacia el troll y con su mano lo empujaba del hombro.

-Kord despierta necesito saber si están listos el antivirus, le decia entre sueños la ojiverde cuando ya de tanto empujarlo del hombro el troll se despertó quien apenas podia abrir sus ojos.

-Si vienes a preguntar del antivirus ya están listos Trixie, lo dijo un poco elevado la voz al parecer no le gustaba que lo despierten rápidamente.

-Lo siento Kord por haberte despertado no era mi intención pero es que estoy preocupada por Eli y ya quiero verlo como estaba antes, le dijo la pelirroja bajando la cabeza con una cara de tristeza el grandulón azul trato de levantarle el animo pues ya se había despertado ya que sus ojos ya no estaban apenas abiertos sino abiertos totalmente.

-Yo también quiero lo mismo pero no te preocupes muy pronto volverá a ser como antes por cierto llama a todos incluyendo a las babosas tengo un anuncio importante para todos que darles, le dijo seriamente.

-De…acuerdo, le respondio la ojiverde preguntándose en su mente que será, primero fue por a despertar a Pronto en tro a su habitación y ya cerca.

-Pronto despierta Kord tiene algo importante que decirnos, la hablaba la pelirroja mientras lo empujaba un poco.

-Oh ¿Quién despertó a Pronto de su maravilloso sueño?, se aclamaba como siempre la pelirroja solo rodo sus ojos.

-No tenemos tiempo para esto ven rápido a la sala, y luego se fue a donde las babosas del Shane que estaba en su habitación, abrió la puerta se dirigio hacia las babosas.

-Amiguitas Kord tiene algo importante que decirnos despierten y vayan por favor, y de nuevo salio de la habitación hacia la sala el topoide salio de su habitación entre sueños casi estaba por caerse de las escaleras en cambio con las babosas no fue ningún problema bajaban tranquilas habían recuperado su energía.

Cuando todos ya estaban en la sala Kord empezó a hablar lo importante que tenia que decir.

-Escuchen ya hize los antivirus son cuatro uno para mi, para Pronto, para Trixie y para Eli….el de Eli fue el mas difícil pero al fin consegui la dosis que necesitaba, aun tenia que hablar pero la pelirroja lo interrumpio.

-Eli volverá a ser el mismo, le dijo alegrándose mucho.

-No exactamente Trixie….digamos que cuando Eli beba la dosis del antivirus solamente una gran parte del virus Eli se ira la otra parte todavía estará en su cuerpo y cuando el antivirus pierda su efecto el virus empezara a infectarse de nuevo hasta pueda controlar totalmente su cuerpo, antes de que pudiera terminar la pelirroja lo interrumpio otra vez.

-Acaso Eli tendrá que tener varias dosis de antivirus, decia preocupándose mas.

-No pero dejarme terminar de hablar de Trix…..bueno en donde estaba asi por esa razón construí eso, dirigiéndose al garaje mostrandoles la capsula que construyo para Eli.

-¿Y para que es esa capsula?, preguntaba el topoide poniendo su mano en su quijada.

-Cuando Eli beba el antivirus lo debemos llevar a esta capsula asi lo sellaremos por un tiempo para eliminar el virus Eli de su cuerpo definitivamente, y asi termino de hablar, los demás ya entendieron lo de capsula y por alguna razón todos le aplaudían al troll por lo que había construido.

-Solamente necesitamos que alguien de nosotros lo lleve hasta aquí, todos se quedaron callados por lo que dijo el troll al parecer todos pensaban que si o si tenían que ir la guarida de Blakk para llevarse al Shane, la única que decidio correr el riesgo fue la ojiverde.

-Yo lo hare, dijo levantando la mano la pelirroja todos la miraron.

-De acuerdo no puedo ir yo ya que debo programar los controles de la capsula y necesito a Pronto para que me ayude, le dijo el troll y tenia razón.

-No te preocupes Kord puedo hacerlo yo sola, después de decir esto las babosas de Eli también estaban decididas a acompañarlas, pero antes de que se fuera del refugio primero fueron a desayunar ya que tenían hambre.

_**Mientras en la guarida de Blakk….**_

Blakk entrenaba sin parar al Diachos Nachos, a Twist y a Nightmare Eli sobre todo a este, ya que los había despertado muy temprano porque también ayer cuando volvieron Blakk los felicito mas o menos por cumplir sus ordenes de asustar a la banda de Shane y les dijo que vayan a dormir temprano ya que entrenarían muy duro, aunque los tres estaban muy cansados de tanto entrenar lo ultimo que faltaba era usar la metralladora**(Creo que asi se escribe)**.

Blakk observaba como disparaban, los tres sin duda manejaban muy bien la metralladora no se equivocaban ni una vez, ya de tanto entrenar Blakk les dijo que vayan a descansar y a prepararse porque la banda de Shane vendría en cualquier rato, ellos no dijeron nada y si fueron a descansar listo para enfrentarse a la banda de Shane.

_**Mientras en el refugio….**_

Después de haber desayunado la pelirroja fue por su lanzadora y también por la Eli por si la necesitara, antes de irse el grandulón azul le dio dos tubos de ensayo que eran el antivirus para ella y para el Shane y le dieron recomendaciones de como utilizar el antivirus, tocar a Eli, ella les agradeció y se fue al garaje se subio a su meca y acelero.

-Ten cuidado Trixie, le gritaba del garaje el troll.

-Descuida…, le respondio y luego…..

_Aquí termina el tercer capitulo el próximo talvez lo suba mañana en algunos días ya que también debo actualizar Fanfiction si quieren dejen sus comentarios por favor_

_Bye Bye_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bueno gracias a los comentarios que dejaron trate de hacer este capitulo a lo que me pidieron, que disfruten de la cuarta parte_

_**Anteriormente…..**_

_-Ten cuidado Trixie, le gritaba del garaje el troll._

_-Descuida…, le respondio y luego….._

**Chapter 4:Encuentro**

Se fue directo hacia la guarida de Blakk para rescatar de Eli, en el camino ella sospechaba que al llegar le dispararían o le tendían una trampa da igual, de todas maneras no seria nada bueno lo que esperaría o talvez si dudaba a cada segundo que pasaría al llegar.

_**Mientras en la guarida de Blakk…**_

Maurice estaba revisando algunos controles en una habitación cuando de repente se activo una alarma de que alguien se acercaba.

Maurice vio por la pantalla de quien se trataba y pudo observar que la pelirroja era la que se acercaba muy rápido, Maurice no dudo en salir de la habitación para avisarle a Blakk.

_**Con Blakk…..**_

Blakk veía en una computadora que tenia guardada hace tiempo también en una de las habitaciónes los habilidades del virus Eli, al parecer solamente Blakk sabe que el virus Eli proporciona habilidades especiales pero desafortunadamente no conoce esas habilidades ya que Nightmare Eli todavía no descubrió ninguna habilidad especial por el momento la actitud de Blakk era estar muy disgustado**(Tengo que admitir)**que Maurice no hubiera entrado a la habitación su disgusto pudo haber aumentado mas.

-Señor siento molestarlo pero nuestros sensores indican que la señorita Trixie Sting la amiga de Eli esta acercándose a la guarida, decia lo que hizo que el humor de Blakk cambiara.

-Tal como lo dije sabia que vendría aunque sea uno de ellos, dijo riéndose un poco.

-¿Y cuales son sus ordenes? Señor, pregunto Maurice viendo sin parar como se reia Blakk.

-Quiero que la dejen entrar asi la tomaremos por sorpresa, dijo Blakk maliciosamente pero aun no termino de hablar.

-Pero antes recíbela y hazle pasar aquí y estaremos listos vete yo llamare a Nachos , Twist y Nightmare Eli, dicho esto Maurice fue rápidamente a la puerta de la guarida al abrir no vio a la pelirroja seguramente ya llegara en cualquier momento pensaba por ahora estuvo atento mirando a todo lugar.

_**Mientras con Trixie…**_

La pelirroja había llegado al lugar vio como Maurice estaba en la puerta atento, antes de que se haga ver tomo su tuvo de ensayo que contenia el antivirus y de inmediato se lo bebio según las recomendaciones que le dio el troll.

_**Antes de que Trixie saliera…**_

_**Flash Back…..**_

_Después de que la pelirroja fuera por su lanzadora y la del Shane se fue a la sala_

_-Escucha Trixie te dare algunos consejos de que hacer con el antivirus, le dijo el troll._

_-De acuerdo Kord dímelas ya, le respondio la pelirroja un poco alterada._

_-Tranquila primero antes de entrar a la guarida de Blakk bebe el antivirus ¿Por qué?...una podras tocar a Eli sin problemas, dos Blakk no debe saber que tienes un antivirus ya llegara el momento para decircelo, otra y la mas importante debes darte prisa el antivirus dura unas 5 horas después de eso no se si la verdad el efecto seguirá por un tiempo o se desaparecerá, antes de que el troll termine de hablar le ojiverde lo interrumpio de nuevo._

_-Suficiente tiempo para mi incluso sobra, le dijo animandose mucho el troll solo rodo sus ojos por ver la actitud que ponía la pelirroja, no le dio tanta importancia a eso y continuo hablando._

_-El ultimo consejo es….intenta hacer lo que puedas para llevarte a Eli de la guarida pero ten cuidado se que Blakk tramara algo para sorprendente estate alerta Trixie, y asi termino de hablar._

_-Lo tendre gracias Kord, al decir esto el troll le dio los tuvos de ensayo y le deseo suerte, luego ella le agradeció y se fue en su meca._

_**De vuelta en el presente….**_

Despues de beber el antivirus no sintió ningún síntoma o alguna molestia pensaba que lo sentiría pero nada, dejo de pensar en eso y se acerco hacia la guarida de Blakk.

Maurice ya vio a la pelirroja y como ella se acercaba lentamente con su meca el no se movio esperaba a que se acercara a el.

-Tu debes Trixie Sting…..Blakk te estaba esperando, le dijo con ojos fijos hacia ellos ella solo levanto un ojo como si dijera ¿Por qué me mira asi?.

-Ya veo….. puedo ver a Blakk Maurice, le pregunto ya que también sabia cual era su nombre del secuas de Blakk**(Creo que es su secuas o talvez me equivoque)**.

-Desde luego por aquí, le dijo amablemente pero ella no se lo creyo, solamente bajo de su meca y siguió a Maurice quien lo llevo a una de las habitaciones de la guarida Blakk, al entrar la pelirroja vio a Blakk al igual que este vio a la ojiverde entrar pero lo mas interesante es que Blakk le sonreía maléficamente, la pelirroja sospechaba lo peor.

-Muy los dejare solos, dijo Maurice quien cerro la puerta y se fue lo mas lejos posible para no escuchar cuando se disparen entre estos dos babosas o algo así.

Mientras tanto con Blakk y Trixie, ambos se miraban muy fijamente, Blakk no dejaba de sonreírle maliciosamente a la pelirroja, ella solo suspiro.

-Al fin te esperando supongo que ya sabes lo que le paso a Eli, decia sin poder dejar de reírse.

-Así es Blakk ya se lo del virus Eli….Nightmare Eli como se infecta y mucho mas, le dijo elevando un poco la voz.

-Y dime…como es que te enteraste niña, aunque ya sabia como se entero se hizo el que no.

-Talvez porque sus secuases nos avisaron y también cuando las babosas de Eli llegaron al refugio con su lanzadora, seguía elevando aun la voz.

-A sus ridículas babosas ya llegaron si lo vi se fueron antes de que su dueño se convirtiera en Nightmare, lo dijo con un tono**(Que digamos)**que al parecer molesto mas a la pelirroja.

-Blakk ¿Que planeas hacer con Eli?, le grito muy molesta y no dejaba de ver a Blakk riéndose todavía.

-Escucha Trixie…ahora Eli es mi creación maestra y mi mejor creación hasta el momento…planeo usar a Nightmare Eli para asi conquistar bajoterra y tener todo bajo mi control y nadie podrá detenerme nunca, dijo levanto su mano haciendo puño hasta su cabeza y ponía una sonrisa malvada otra vez ya que dejo de reírse.

-Yo y la banda de Shane te detendremos Blakk ya verAASSSSSSSS¡, gritaba aun mas fuerte.

-Ja…..y por esa razón dejare que mis secuases se hagan cargo de ti, dicho esto Blakk llamo a sus tres secueses**(Que ya saben quienes son)**y de inmediato aparecieron los tres, dos estaban al lado de Blakk y el otroque era el pelimorado estaba atrás de la pelirroja quien no se había dado cuenta porque se acerco silenciosamente para sorprenderla.

-Tus secuaces no me derrotaran para nada, decia rápidamente pero en la mente de Blakk tenia otros planes para ella y también se reia.

-Acaso creiste que quería derrotarte….ja ja…que ilusa eres en realidad hare que el virus Eli se te infecte en tu cuerpo asi me seguiras a mi y seras la nueva Nightmare Trixie…..ja ja ja, Nightmare Eli agarrala para infectarla, le ordeno Blakk y como Nightmare Eli estaba detrás de la pelirroja la agarro pero su agarre no parecía para nada agarre sino que parecía que la abrazaba de su cintura y en realidad eso es lo que pasaba.

-Eli detente ¿Por qué lo haces?, le pregunto pero el dijo nada, Blakk aprovecho el momento para decirle una cosa mas.

-Ja j aja Nightmare Eli solamente obedece cuando escucha mi voz observa…..Twist dale una orden, le ordenaba Blakk al rubio que hizo caso.

-Nightmare Eli dime algo, le ordeno el rubio pero el pelimorado no dijo nada solo se quedaba callado.

-Ahora Nightmare Eli dime algo, fue Blakk el que le ordenaba ahora.

-¿Qué quiere que diga Blakk?, le preguntaba mientras no dejaba de agarrar**(O mejor dicho abrazar)**a la pelirroja esta vez hizo caso.

-Solamente cuando escucha tu voz, le dijo la ojiverde sonriendo un poco pues al parecer tenia ya tenia un plan para llevarse a Nightmare Eli de la guarida.

-Ahora Trixie Sting muy pronto seras mi próxima creación, dijo Blakk.

-Queras decir en tus sueños Blakk, le respondio la pelirroja lo que hizo que Blakk empezara a mirarla fijamente y molesto.

-A te refieres niña, le preguntaba Blakk enfadándose aun mas.

-Jamas me infectare con el virus Eli ya que estoy protegida con un antivirus que hicieron mis amigos y muy pronto Nightmare Eli será de nuevo Eli, le respondio la ojiverde.

-Tuuuuu….ya veras lo que pasa cuando alguien se intromete en mis asustos, le contesto Blakk quien ya estaba por explotar de una ira terrible.

-Si ya escuchamos eso antes, le dijo la pelirroja en eso bajo su cabeza intentaba imitar la voz de Blakk hasta que lo consiguió y lo primero que dijo fue Nightmare Eli.

-Si Blakk, le respondio pensando que era Blakk.

-Quiero te lleves a Trixie Sting de la guarida lo mas lejos posible… protégela de todo peligro y se amable con ella y hazle caso a lo que te diga, dijo la pelirroja que luego subio su cabeza viéndole a Blakk en señal de victoria.

-De acuerdo sere amable con ella, y dicho esto dejo de abrazarla la tomo de su mano y ambos salieron de la habitación, Blakk sin duda estaba muy molesto y antes de que alguien de sus secuases vayan tras el les dijo que los dejaran ya habrá otra oportunidad para capturarlo.

Aunque sus secuases no le creían tanto por su orden le hicieron caso de todos modos y se quedaron ahí por un rato.

_**Mientras con Trixie y Nightmare Eli….**_

Los dos habían salido de la guarida de Blakk y el pelimorado vio la meca bestia de la pelirroja y rápidamente se subio primero.

-Sube deprisa, le decia, la pelirroja se dio cuenta de que no había tiempo para decirle que era su meca bestia asi que se subio atrás del ojimorado**(Se me ocurrio llamarlo asi también)** y al momento de sujetarse de la cintura de Nightmare Eli, el pelimorado acelero inmediatamente saliendo rápido de la guarida de Blakk, tardaron muy pocos minutos en alejarse de la guarida de Blakk pero ya lo bastante lejos el pelimorado freno la meca se bajo y se fue un poco lejos de la pelirroja para recuperar aire.

La ojiverde también se bajo de su meca para acompañarlo el pelimorado ya recupero su aire y se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja de que se acercaba y eso que estaba lejos de el había descubierto una habilidad especial del virus Eli que era detectar a cualquier cosa viva que estaba lejos de el pero ya que Nightmare Eli no sabia para nada que poseía habilidades especiales pensaba que era normal para el, vio que la pelirroja estaba cerca de el y cuando ya estaba a su lado.

-Asi que te llamas Trixie Sting es un bonito nombre para una chica preciosa como tu, le dijo el pelimorado lo mas curioso es que lo dijo sin tartamudear ni ponerse rojo ni bajar la cabeza y también sin rascarse la cabeza, ella se sonrojo al instante pero no dijo nada solo se quedaba mirando al ojimorado cuando recordó que tenia que darle el antivirus para que Eli vuelva a la normalidad.

-Gracias por cierto podrias beber esto por favor, le suplicaba mientras le daba el tuvo de ensayo, el pelimorado hizo caso ya que tenia que hacerlo y de un sorbo se bebio el antivirus, de pronto Nightmare Eli no se sentía bien le dolia la cabeza y casi todo su cuerpo de nuevo se arrodillo puso sus manos en el piso trataba de resistir al dolor y apenas lo lograba.

-Eli te sientes bien, le decia mientras no dejaba de preocuparse pero asombrosamente vio como su cuerpo cambiaba de color ya no era morado sino su color normal.

No tardo mucho para que le color morado desaparezca finalmente el color morado desaparecio y el peliazul había vuelto quien apenas se levanto la pelirroja estaba muy feliz que casi suelta una lagrima de felicidad y sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrazo de su cuello y el devolvió el abrazo abrazándola de su cintura.

-Lo siento Trixie, le dijo cerrando sus ojos ya que al parecer recordó todo lo que había hecho cuando era Nightmare Eli ella entendio a que se referia con lo siento y trataba de animarlo.

-Descuida Eli no fue tu culpa no podias controlar el virus no es necesario que te disculpes, le dijo cariñosamente lo que hizo que el animo del peliazul aumentara mas.

-Pero todavía no se acabo aun llevas el virus Eli en tu cuerpo y yo sigo aun con el antivirus, le preocupaba lo que decia la pelirroja pero dejo que siguiera hablando.

-Por esa razón Kord construyo una capsula para que elimines el virus Eli de tu cuerpo de forma definitiva debemos darnos prisa por favor Eli, termino de hablar.

-De acuerdo Trixie vamos, le dijo ella solo le sonrio lo que significaba que era un si pensaba Eli, rápidamente se fueron y se dirigieron a la meca de Trixie, pero esta vez fue ella la que se subio primero y luego Eli se subio hacia su atrás abrazandose de su cintura se fueron directo al refugio, antes de llegar…..

_Aquí termina el cuarto capitulo digamos que la inspiración me llega muy rápido por favor dejen sus comentarios ya que son gracias a ustedes que hago estos capitulos_


	5. Chapter 5

_Quinto capitulo y creo que este será el mas interesante creo._

_**Anteriormente….**_

_-De acuerdo Trixie vamos, le dijo ella solo le sonrio lo que significaba que era un si pensaba Eli, rápidamente se fueron y se dirigieron a la meca de Trixie, pero esta vez fue ella la que se subio primero y luego Eli se subio hacia su atrás abrazandose de su cintura se fueron directo al refugio, antes de llegar….._

**Chapter 5:Pesadilla e huida del refugio**

La pelirroja notaba que el peliazul fuertemente la abrazaba, no podia evitar sonrojarse y también recordaba las veces en la que ella también se abrazaba de el cuando iban en su meca era un momento hermoso pero para el Shane no fue tan hermoso aunque el también sabia que se abrazaba de ella fuertemente no estaba tan atento en eso, sino que en su mente no dejaba de pensar en todas las cosas que hizo cuando se infecto con el virus Eli, también cuando Blakk intento usarlo para que también infecte a la pelirroja y también a todo Bajoterra.

Lo que mas no podia sacarse de la cabeza era como una pesadilla, en su mente ahí estaba por algún lugar de Bajoterra todo estaba muy oscuro cuando de repente unos rayos aparecieron que al ver de frente antes de que la luz provoca por los rayos se fuera se veía a si mismo pero infectado con el virus osea su cuerpo morado riéndose dentro de su boca y sus ojos todo purpura.

Era muy molesto y para dejar de pensar en eso tenia que girar la cabeza de derecha a izquierda varias veces y no funcionaba tanto y para que la pelirroja o sus amigos no se dieran cuentatenia que simular que no le pasaba nada y aunque no era muy bueno simulando correría el riesgo.

Habian llegado ya al refugio se dirigieron al garaje y al pelirroja estaciono su meca, ambos se bajaron el peliazul estaba nervioso por ver de nuevo a sus amigos que les diría.

-Calmate Eli te ira bien, le alentaba la pelirroja pero no funcionaba, Eli todavía seguía nervioso.

-Eso espero Trixie no quiero terminar en ridículo, le dijo bajando su cabeza pero la ojiverde la levanto con su mano este solo sonrio y entraron a la sala el troll y el topoide los vieron sobre todo a Eli quien ya no era Nightmare Eli estaban muy alegres de verlos con vida sobre a la normalidad.

-Eli volviste al fin todos te extrañamos, le dijeron el troll y el topoide al unisolo, después de que dijeran eso las babosas de Eli incluyendo Burpy se alegraron también que todas fueron se subieron a su hombro dándole cariñitos y luego se bajaron de el.

-Lo se también yo los extrañe, les dijo el peliazul alegrándose un poco.

-Lo se las felicitaciones para después ahora debes entrar a tu capsula, le dijo el troll.

-Si Trixie ya me conto para que era la capsula asi que hagamoslo amigos, decia el ojiazul luego de decir esto Kord se fue hacia los controles que eran de la capsula que habrían construido, el topoide se fue con el grandulón para ayudarlo, el peliazul se fue y entro a su capsula que estaba medio echado y la pelirroja lo acompaño por un rato, ya estando todos listos antes comenzar el peliazultubo una duda.

-¿Cuanto tiempo estare dormido?, preguntaba Eli ya que sabia que el virus todavía no se había ido de su cuerpo.

-Facil como el virus no se a ido de tu cuerpo aun la capsula hara del antivirus que bebiste solo que tardada un poco mas en hacer efectos según mis informes estaras dormido 4 horas a partir de ahora, termino de hablar el troll.

-Muy bien que comienze el sueño, dijo el peliazul decidido.

-Que tengas un buen sueño Eli, luego de decir esto Eli se sello pero antes de sellarse la ojiverde le dio su lanzadora y de inmediato se quedo dormido, la pelirroja no dejaba de mirarlo sonriéndole aunque el no la miraba ya que tenia los ojos cerrados.

-Muy bien solo hay que esperar 4 horas y luego la capsula se abrirá, decia el troll mientras termino de ajustar los controles y luego de decir esto todos se fueron a sus quehaceres.

_**Mientras tanto con Eli….**_

Eli estaba quieto sellado en su capsula lo único que podia hacer era tener un sueño pero lo que soño no fue nada bueno para el.

_**Sueño…..**_

_El peliazul estaba inquieto porque la pelirroja no había llegado al refugio, esto empezaba a preocupar al peliazul y como sus amigos no estaban en el refugio solo el sono la alarma del refugio y cuando el peliazul vio por la pantalla era Blakk con sus dos secuases Nachos y Twist._

_-Ja j aja ja Eli ven rápido a este lugar o sino ella la pagara caro, mientras le mostraba el lugar que no era para nada una cavernay también dicho esto la pantalla se apago y el paliazul de inmediato se fue por su lanzadora sus babosas sobre todo por Burpy ya que era su mejor babosa._

_Fue al garaje se subio a su meca para ir a salvar a Trixie, por suerte el ojiazul conocía ese lugar tenia un gran barranco o precipicio que podria entrar hasta 8 mecas bestias juntas, aceleraba muy rápidamente que llego al lugar muy rápido y pudo ver como Blakk sujetaba a la pelirroja de su cuello y también al Diablos Nachos y a Twist quienes le apuntaban hacia el con sus lanzadoras._

_-Dejala ir Blakk y hare lo que quieras, decia el peliazul mirando fijamente a Blakk._

_-Callate Eli ya no la necesito, le dijo mientras le disparo al peliazul una babosa carnero que hizo que cayera al piso de espalda luego de ver asi al Shane lanzo a la pelirroja hacia el barranco._

_-Trixiieeeee, gritaba el Shane._

_-Eli, también gritaba la pelirroja quien ya no se escuchaba nada; el peliazul miraba a Blakk furiosamente de lo que había hecho pero luego bajo su cabeza y no pudo soltar lagrimas de tristeza al ver que su amada se había id y cuando levanto su cabeza vio que Blakk y sus secuases eran gigantes y el pequeño._

_-Ja j aja ja Eli me das vergüenza…no mereces ser un Shane si hubieras saltado para salvar a tu novia al menos eso hubiera sido heroico pero no lo hiciste te quedaste ahí parado, Eli no eres nada…..no vales nada…eres un donadie…tu padre WillShane y tu abuelo Gino Shane_**(Creo que asi se escribe el nombre del padre de Will)**_están decepcionados de ti…..Eli eres un perdedor, termino de hablar Blakk y al parecer Eli creyo que era cierto por el momento, pero al intentar defenderse su cabeza empezaba a dolerle mucho por estar molesto que iba a explotar en cualquier momento._

_-Blakk basta no soportomas, gritaba y suplicaba el peliazul ya que no soportaba el dolor además hizo también que gritara._

_-Que se siente Eli perder como perdi ante ti varias veces._

_**Fin del sueño…**_

Los controles de emergencia la capsula estaba sonando y de inmediato todos aparecieron preocupados.

-Kord que pasa porque esta sonando la alarma de la capsula, preguntaba la pelirroja muy preocupada, el troll trataba de encontrar el problema que pasaba hasta que lo encontro, en su mente parecia raro este tipo de problema.

-Es su corazón esta latiendo rapidamente si sigue asi podria ser que se detenga cualquier rato la causa es por una pesadilla, hablaba alteradamente el troll.

-Cuanto falta para termine el proceso, preguntaba la pelirroja sin poder dejar de preocuparse.

-Solo faltan 15 segundos, decia el troll mientras trataba de hacer que los sistemas volvieran a su normalidad porque estaban en estado critico.

-Eli resiste por favor, suplicaba sin poder dejar de ver como Eli movia su cabeza hacia todos lados golpeando la capsula mucho en su mente seguia pensando en esa pesadilla pero esta vez ya no todo sino como fotografias.

-Proceso terminado a tiempo su corazón esta bajando la velocidad de sus latidos, decia el grandulon calmandose un poco ya que paso por un gran susto.

La capsula se abrio y el peliazul abrio los ojos se levanto y se paro de la capsula y sin decir nada fue al garaje por su meca la encontro se subio y salio del refugio rapidamente a cualquier lugar, la pelirroja trato de alcanzalo pero fue inutil.

-Eli aguarda vuelve….por favor, le gritaba la pelirroja pero el peliazul no hizo caso.

La ojiverde fue a la sala no comprendia la actitud y el comportamiento de Eli pero si el troll.

-Solo se fue por que tubo una pesadilla….debemos encontrarlo porque sino Blakk lo capturara de nuevo talvez y lo convierta en Nightmare Eli.

-Tienes razón Kord bueno hay que ir a buscarlo ahora no les parece, pregunta la pelirroja decidida.

-Muy bien andando, dijo el topoide y después se fueron a sus mecas para encontrar a al ojiazul.

_**Mientras con Eli….**_

Eli estaba en algun lugar de Bajoterra sentado en un piedra, no habia duda no dejaba de pensar en su pesadilla pero cuando cerro los ojos .

_**Sueño…**_

_Eli estaba en su capsula descansando cuando de repente se abrio se levanto un poco y vio todo el refugio oscuro y cuando se iba a parar la puerta del refugio se abrio, el peliazul no sabia quien era porque una luz blanca habia detrás de el y el sujeto era de color negro por la luz._

_-¿Quién eres?, preguntaba Eli pero este solo se reia y nuevamente volvio a preguntar lo mismo._

_-No es necesario tu ya sabes quien soy, le respondio._

_-A si, le dijo el peliazul confundido._

_-Blakk te dijo que usaria al virus Eli para controlar a Bajoterra no es asi,le dijo el sujeto sin moverse._

_-Asi es extraño, le respondio el peliazul sin poder dejar de preguntarse quien era el._

_-Pues esta equivocado muy pronto el virus Eli despertara su inteligencia artificial y luego todo estara bajo su control incluyendo Blakk que no es competencia para el, le dijo con un tono ganador._

_-Pues yo lo detendre, le dijo Eli decidido._

_-Si es que puedes, después de que dijera esto un rayo aparecio revelando la identidad del sujeto que dejo al peliazul impactado, el sujeto era el pero infectado con el Virus Eli._

_**Fin del sueño…..**_

Eli abrio sus ojos genial ahora otra pesadilla pensaba, justo de que dijera algo, escuho una voz y vio que Blakk se acercaba a el.

-Blakk…

_**Listo terminado, que les parecio, antes les dejare algunas preguntas que si quieren puden responder en los comentarios**_

_**-¿Por qué Eli tuvo esa pesadilla?¿Que significa?¿Sera el comienzo de una nueva creación?¿Podra declararse a Trixie?**_

_**Eso es todo.**_

_**Bye Bye Bye**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Aquí esta el sexto capitulo vaya no puedo creer que mis fics sean mas o menos cortos todavía no lo creo ahora intentare hacerlo un poco mas largo._

_**Anteriormente….**_

_Eli abrió sus ojos genial ahora otra pesadilla pensaba, justo de que dijera algo escucho una voz y vio que Blakk se acercaba a el._

_-Blakk…_

**Chapter 6: Odio y Pesadillas**

-Dejame en paz Blakk y hablo enserio, alzaba la voz sin poder de respirar con la boca.

-No hasta que te convierta de nuevo en Nightmare Eli aquí traigo una aguja cuando te la inyecte en el brazo el virus Eli aumentara su poder logrando infectarte de nuevo, decia Blakk con una sonrisa malvada.

-Te dije que te vayas aquí y si no me haces caso Blakk lo lamentaras, dijo el peliazul muy y demasiado molesto y no bromeaba pero para Blakk parecia que solo estaba actuando para que se afuera.

-A mi no me engañas Eli Twist y Nachos vengan aquí rápido, llamaba a sus secuases que de inmediato aparecieron detrás de su espaldas.

-Mande señor, dijeron los dos al unisono cargando sus lanzadoras con una babosa granada y apuntado y fijando la vista hacia Eli quien no dejaba de ponerse aun mas molesto.

-Disparen a Eli cuando les de la orden, dijo Blakk.

-Si señor, le respondieron de nuevo al unisono

-Les dije que se fueran de aquí, aun no dejaba de gritar, Blakk y sus secuases no dejaban de pensar que el peliazul actuaba.

Pero realmente estaban equivocados Eli se estaba poniendo mas agresivo que nunca y también sentia un terrible odio del que nadie podria sentir y aunque el peliazul no era asi normalmente había excepciones.

-Je je je je je je je y si no quiero, dijo Blakk burlándose del peliazul que ya no pudo soportar mas a Thaddeus se paro al instante fue hacia Blakk y con manos echas puños intentaba golpear a Blakk pero no lo lograba ya que Blakk esquivaba todo sus golpes.

El peliazul no paraba hacia todo lo que podia para golpear a Blakk mostrando su cara llena de odio hacia Blakk y también gritando un poco.

-Je je je je continua Eli quiero ver si eres capaz de golpearme, al parecer estaba provocando al ojiazul quien no dejaba de intentar golpearlo y cuando Blakk vio que el peliazul estaba desprotegido**(O algo asi)**le dio un golpe en su quijada que dejo a Eli en los aires y cayendo de cabeza hacia el suelo quedo en el suelo de pecho.

El peliazul estaba inconsciente pero no tardo mucho para recuperar la consciencia se puso de pie lentamente el odio de Eli estaba aumentando mas sobre todo cuando Blakk lo provocaba, para intentar calmarse respiraba solamente por la boca.

-¿Qué te pasa Eli….. eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?, dijo Blakk que todavía no dejaba de provocar al peliazul quien se había molestado aun mas y nuevamente volvió a atacar a Blakk intentando golpearlo de nuevo pero tampoco funciono porque thaddeus Blakk seguía esquivando sus ataques y cuando de nuevo vio a Eli en desventaja le dio otro golpe en la quijaba que salio igual que la primera hasta la caída.

El peliazul volvió a levantarse de nuevo lentamente respirando con la boca aun mas rápido de lo normal pero era inútil su odio estaba aun creciendo todavía mas, Blakk solamente reia al ver la actitud del Shane, en cambio para los secuases de Blakk solamente era mirar como Eli actuaba asi y no dejaban de preguntarse su comportamiento.

-ja j aja j aja j aja ándale ¿Muestrame lo que tienes Eli?, aun no dejaba de provocar a Eli quien ya había llegado a sus limites que otra vez volvió a atacar Blakk y ocurrio lo mismo que la primera y la segunda vez.

Nuevamente se volvió se parar Blakk no sabia como era que se levanta tan rápido y eso que cayo al piso de cabeza.

-twist dispara esa bala eléctrica hacia Eli, le ordenaba a Blakk al rubio porque ya se había aburrido este solo hizo caso y en vez de dispararle una babosa malvada le disparo una bala eléctrica la misma que le disparo a Eli la primera vez.

La bala eléctrica le dio a Eli que de inmediato le descargo electricidad por todo el cuerpo pero esta vez Blakk mejoro la bala haciendo que la electricidad que descarga era mas potente que hacia que el cuerpo pesara el doble haciendo que Eli ponga una rodilla en el piso hacia atrás y un pie hacia delante osea arrodillado.

-No otra vez , decia Eli Blakk solo reia.

-Ahora que ya no puedes moverte dile adiós a todo lo que conociste, le dijo Blakk con un tono victorioso mientras se acercaba hacia el peliazul.

-Te lo vuelvo a repetir Blakk déjame en paz, gritaba aun furioso el peliazul su odio no dejaba aun de aumentar mas y mas.

-Crees que te hare caso ni siquiera recordaras sobre esto muy pronto haras que Bajoterra este bajo mi control y luego me encargare de tu novia j aja j aja j aja j aja, luego de decir esto saco la aguja donde tenia un liquido morado que contenía el virus Eli para inyectar al peliazul.

Pero Eli ahora si que estaba definitivamente molesto el odio y la agresividad que sentía llego aun estado critico, se lo podia notar en la cara, esta vez Eli ya no pudo soportar mas a Blakk ya que estaba muy molesto con el.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh… Blakk ya he soportado tanto primero que me convirtieras en un malvado con el agua oscura….también cuando me mordieron 2 babosas que me convirtieron en un vampiro y a la vez en malvado también cuando capturaste a Trixie y tuve que trabajar para ti manipulando mi mente intentando acabar con lo mas importante en mi vida…Blakk lamento decirte que aunque ella sea mi debilidad jamas ganaras ni aun asi aunque sea tu creación maestra jamas seguire ordenes tuyas…., dijo el peliazul quien intento moverse y lo logro la electricidad que aun no dejaba de darle un sacudida al moverse lo primero que hizo fue darle un golpe hacia Blakk y lo logro golpeándolo en la nuca haciendo que el también volara por los aires pero lo mas raro es que Eli había golpeado a Blakk con un violento golpe que había elevado a Blakk a una altura increíble que cayo de espaldas soltando la aguja que se había caído en el piso y roto también.

-¿Cómo hizo eso?... aaahhhhh…..nadie puede tener tanto poder, dijo Blakk, cuando los dos secuases iban a dispararle al peliazul aparecieron de inmediato sus amigos disparando diferentes tipos de babosas.

-ahhhggg….vamonos de aquí Eli recuerda esto aunque yo no pueda derrotarte otra persona lo hara ya veras Eli, dicho esto el y sus secuases se fueron de inmediato.

-Eli al fin te encuentramos, dijo la pelirroja bajando de su meca directo hacia el peliazul al llegar lo abrazo fuertemente de su cuello el solo le devolvió abrazándola de la cintura.

-¿Por qué te fuiste asi?, preguntaba el topoide pero el ojiazul no respondia nada dejo de abrazar a la pelirroja y agacho su mirada.

-Eli ¿Por qué no dices nada?, preguntaba la ojiverde pero Eli no decia aun nada solo se le ocurrio una idea señalo con su dedo hacia algún lugar, Trixie, Kord y Pronto miraron hacia donde apunto Eli quien aprovecho el momento para correr se subio a su meca y se fue de ahí, los demás no dijeron nada solo se subieron a su meca y fueron tras el peliazul.

Eli se dio cuenta de que sus amigos lo seguían acelero aun mas perdiéndolos de vista ya lo bastante lejos dejo de acelerar un poco pensaba a donde iba ir sus amigos lo encontrarían no tiene caso esconderse asi que el único lugar a donde se le ocurrio ir fue hacia el refugio ya que necesitaba calmarse mucho se dio cuenta de que paso por una terrible tensión.

-Ire de una vez al refugio necesito calmarme ya que no solo me he comportado muy agresivo ni siquiera yo se porque sentí tanto odio incluso estaba por reaccionar frente a Trixie y a mis amigos también mejor me dare prisa, diciéndose a si mismo el Shane partio hacia el refugio y llego muy rápido al llegar no había las meca bestias de sus amigos.

-Que suerte, dijo el peliazul dirigiéndose hacia su cuarto abrió la puerta entro la cerro se echo en su cama tratando de calmarse y por suerte lo logro luegos de unos cuantos minutos sintió un leve cosquilleo en el pie cuando vio su pie vio a su babosa Burpy acercándose.

-Eli me alegro de que hayas vuelto, era un sueño porque entendia a su babosa se sorprendio mucho.

-Burpy puedo entenderte, dijo el peliazul sin dejar de sorprenderse, luego hablaron por todo un rato que les dijo al clan Sombra y otras cosas mas, el ojiazul aun no dejaba de sorprenderse.

_**Mientras con Blakk….**_

Blakk y sus dos secuases quien habían llegado desde hace rato a la guarida, sus secuases estaban descansando mientras que Blakk veía su computadora sin dejar de reírse, Maurice tenia muchas dudas en la cabeza asi que no pudo soportar mas la curiosidad fue hacia donde estaba Blakk al llegar.

-Señor disculpe que le pregunte pero ¿Por qué esta feliz?, preguntaba Maurice.

-Escucha muy bien Maurice antes de haber acabado el programa del virus Eli lo mezcle con varias tipos de sustancias incluyendo el agua oscura haciéndolo invulnerable a cualquier tipo de antivirus no importa que tan fuerte sea jamas se desaran del virus, le respondio Blakk dejando impresionado a Maurice.

-Eso significa que…., iba a terminar la frase pero Blakk lo interrumpio.

-Asi es Eli jamas se liberara del virus Eli estará con ese virus para siempre cuando un antivirus elimina al virus Eli solo eliminara la gran parte la otra parte que es la pequeña empezara a infectarse hasta que tome nuevamente su cuerpo por ahora debemos dejar que Eli piense que se libro del virus y uno dias será Nightmare Eli, y asi termino de hablar mientras se reia esa es la razón por la Eli también tuvo sus ataques de odio y también cuando le dio un golpe a Blakk haciéndolo volar a una altura increíble y también el entender a las babosas eran unas habilidades especiales que Eli tenia del virus.

-Ya veo gracias señor, dicho esto se retiro.

_**Mientras con Eli….**_

Tardaron mucho tiempo hablando de todo lo que han hecho el y su Babosa aun no podia creerlo pero le gustaba tener ese don sobre todo lo ultimo que era el porque el no se había declarado ante la la pelirroja.

-¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes?, le preguntaba la babosa delatando lo que ya sentía por la ojiverde aun mas.

-Nunca lo lograre jamas podre decirle lo que siento….ah….tengo mucho miedo jamas lo lograre, no creer lo que decia y se puso muy deprimido, Burpy intento animarlo un poco.

-Se que lo lograras Eli no desanimes vence tu miedo, lo alentaba y funciono mas menos.

-Gracias Burpy…., le dijo antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa los dos escucharon la puerta del refugio sus amigos ya llegaron.

-Voy al cuarto de Eli, escucharon decir asi a Trixie, el peliazul le dijo a su babosa que fingiera estar dormido, Burpy lo miraba extrañado pero le hizo caso y fingieron estar dormidos y a tiempo porque la pelirroja abrió la puerta y vio al ojiazul dormido echado en su cama y a su babosa en su hombro izquierdo sonrio un poco y dejo que siguieran durmiendo.

Cuando cerro la puerta el peliazul abrió sus ojos.

-Trixie me alegro de haberte conocido ojala pueda decirte lo que siento por ti, decia en su mente.

-Burpy por favor me podrias dejar solo un rato tengo un poco de sueño, le suplicaba a su babosa.

-Esta bien Eli duerme, le respondio y se retiro dejando solo a Eli que simplemente se durmió ya que fue vencido por el sueño.

_**Sueño….**_

_Eli estaba en su capsula cuando de repente se abrió de nuevo cuando se levanto y se paro de pronto un rayo cayo que de inmediato aparecio Nightmare Eli al frente de el a Eli ya no le sorprendía porque era la tercera vez que se encontraban y esta vez cara a cara_

_-Viniste de nuevo a burlarte de mi, dijo el peliazul bajando su cabeza._

_-Tranquilo esta vez no, le respondio._

_-¿Apareceras en mis sueños?, le preguntaba curioso._

_-Algunas veces ahora te dire un secreto del virus Eli, le respondio._

_-¿Y que secreto?, preguntaba dudoso el peliazul._

_-El virus Eli todavía no se ha ido ten cuidado solo hay una manera de derrotarlo solamente tu podras derrotar al virus Eli pero para hacerlo debes tomar una decisión si estas dispuesto a ceptarlo, luego de hablar Eli se ubico a lo que decia Nightmare y le siguió la corriente._

_-A su tiempo no, le respondio el peliazul, el pelimorado le dijo si con la cabeza._

_**Fin sueño…..**_

-Aaaahhhhh, dijo el peliazul mientras se sento en la cama.

-Eli ¿Qué paso?, dijo la pelirroja mientras entraba a su habitación y se sento a su lado.

-No lo se tuve una…..una…..una…..

_**Aquí termina el sexto capitulo ahora con esto de las tareas el tiempo no me alcanza para escribir pero no se preocupen el séptimo será por estos días, dejen sus comentarios.**_

_**Bye Bye Bye**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Un nuevo capitulo de este fic si que me tarde tanto en hacerlo pero al fin lo termine ojala que les guste._

_**En el episodio anterior…**_

_-Aaaahhhhh, dijo el peliazul mientras se sento en la cama._

_-Eli ¿Qué paso?, dijo la pelirroja mientras entraba a su habitación y se sento a su lado._

_-No lo se tuve una…..una…..una….._

**Chapter 7: Llevada hacia la guarida y la noche triste de Eli**

-Solo fue una pesadilla, lo dijo rápidamente respirando por la boca y bajado la cabeza, la pelirroja la levanto con su mano en su quijada de una forma tierna.

-Calmate Eli solo fue una pesadilla, intentaba hacerlo calmar ya que el peliazul estaba muy tenso.

-No es solo una simple pesadilla Trixie y no creo que pueda soportarlo mas, le dijo nuevamente bajando su cabeza.

-¿Por qué no me lo cuentas?...no se lo dire a nadie….puedes confiar en mi, le dijo amablemente al peliazul que la cabeza abajo.

El peliazul tenia muchos deseos de contarle el sueño que no se sacaba de su cabeza pero sentía como una parte de el no podia confiar en ella, ya no sabia si decirle o no, estaba indeciso.

-Por Eli, suplicaba la pelirroja y gracias a eso el ojiazul dijo que si, tomo aire y empezó a narrar su sueño.

-Estaba intranquilo porque no llegabas al refugio….de pronto la alarma del refugio se encendio… como Kord y Pronto no estaba solamente yo atendí la alarma…..cuando de repente aparecio en la pantalla Blakk…te tenia presa y si no iba Blakk te arrojaría a un precipicio…..inmediatamente fue hacia mi meca y acelere todo lo que pude, el peliazul tomo otro poco de aire y siguió narrando pero esta vez narraba mientras lloraba un poco.

-Al llegar baje de mi meca y vi Blakk, a sus secuases a ti de pronto te arrojo hacia el precipicio no pude salvarte…Blakk se burlaba al igual que sus secuases de mi…..snif,snif,snif…me dijo que no valgo nada que mi padre y mi tio están decepcionados…..sniiiiif, trixie….no te imaginas como me la pase en esos momentos al perderte…. Eres muy importante para mi….., con las lagrimas que no paraban de salir de sus ojos termino de hablar.

La ojiverde al escuchar todo eso se le hizo una sonrisa en su cara, "Oh Eli realmente me gustaría que estuvieras a mi lado" pensaba la pelirroja y con el cariño que sentía hacia ojiazul intento reanimarlo levantando nuevamente su cabeza y abrazando de su cuello fuertemente, el peliazul inmediatamente le devolvió el abrazo abrazándola de su cintura, sabia que ella estaba intentando levantarle el animo.

-Eli no te preocupes jamas pasara, le dijo le pelirroja.

-Creo que tienes razón Trix…gracias, le respondio, luego de unos segundos la pelirroja bostezaba ya muy tarde, antes de irse le dio un beso en la mejilla para que se sienta mejor Eli.

-Buenas noches Eli, le dijo la ojiverde, el también le dijo lo mismo y después se fue a su cuarto.

Ahora que Eli estaba solo lo único que podia hacer era estar pensativo no dejaba de sacarse de su cabeza muchas cosa sobre todo la pesadilla de la que no puede dejar de pensar, sin pensarlo dos veces salio por la ventada que tenia su habitación con mucho cuidado, ya estando fuerase alejo del refugio caminando quería intentar distraerse un poco después de lo que ha pasado todo día, no le interesaba a donde iba de todas maneras volveria al refugio mas tarde.

_**Cerca del refugio Shane…..**_

Los dos secuases de Blakk, Nachos y Twist se acercaban al refugio silenciosamente para atacar nuevamente a la banda de Shane bajo las ordenes de Blakk muy especificas.

_**En la guarida de Blakk antes de esto….**_

Blakk se acerco a sus dos secuases que ya estaban a punto de dormirse para darles una orden.

-Escuchen vayan al refugio Shane ahora y tráiganme a Eli Shane y Trixie Sting aquí…..aprovecharemos ahora que están dormidos para nuevamente los infecte con "**El virus Eli**" vayan los dos ahora mismo es nuestra única oportunidad, dijo Blakk con el tono de voz elevadado un poco, sus secuases le hicieron caso porque sino sabían como era, fueron a sus mecas y partieron hacia el refugio Shane.

_**En el presente…..**_

Los dos ya cerca bajaron de sus mecas y silenciosamente lograron entrar al refugio sin activar una alarma subieron las escaleras y luego se separaron Nachos fue a la habitación de Trixie y Twist a la Eli, ambos entraron al mismo tiempo.

Con Nachos al entrar al cuarto de Trixie vio que la pelirroja iba a salir del baño ya le tendia una trampa; en cambio con el rubio no fue asi no hallaba al peliazul por ningún lugar, ya de tanto buscar salio de su habitación para ver a Nachos.

Cuando la ojiverde abrió la puerta del baño vio a Nachos y antes de que dijeron algo le disparo una babosa carnero malvada que la dejo al suelo inconsciente, de pronto el rubio entro a la habitación.

-¿Dónde esta Eli?, preguntaba molesto Nachos.

-No lo se no esta en su cuarto, le respondio.

-Ah…..dejalo asi usaremos a esta chica como carnada para atraer a Eli, le dijo riéndose un poco, dicho esto empezaron marcharse del refugio, Nachos llevaba a la pelirroja de una forma cruel en sus hombros, subieron a sus mecas y empezaron a acelerar hacia la guarida de Blakk.

_**Mientras tanto con Eli…..**_

Ahí estaba el peliazul caminando cuando de repente sentía algo muy fuerte no sabia que era y lo mas extraño para el era que venia del refugio, Eli solo imagino lo peor y fue corriendo hacia el refugio no sabia porque sentía esa sensación que venia del refugio, Eli había descuerto otra habilidad especial que le proporcionaba "El virus Eli" y esta era poder percibir cuando alguien este en peligro aunque este muy lejos de el.

Tardo varios minutos en llegar ya estando cerca se detuvo y vio huella de pisada, el peliazul la reconocio era de Nachos, ya era tarde.

El ojiazul se arrodillo soltando lagrimas de sus ojos golpeando el suelo(**OK aquí necesitaría una música triste)**.

-Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo….., gritando varias veces, que luego bajo su cabeza, Eli se sentía triste, solo, deprimido pero sobre todo lo que mas sentía era odio, ahora si que realmente estaba molesto poniendo su cara muy molesta sin dejar de soltar las lagrimas.

Cuando creyo que esto no podia empeorar cayeron gotas de aguas acompañados de relámpagos, el peliazul miro y se sorprendio un poco lo que veía estaba lloviendo, se supone que no llueve en Bajoterra pensaba el peliazul hasta que ya entendio el motivo por el cual estaba lloviendo.

Queria que la lluvia fuera como si fuera sus lagrimas y asi pasaba, por un momento pensaba hasta que después cayo en sus pensamientos.

_**Sueño….**_

_Eli no sabia en donde estaba todo era oscuro incluso no había piso estaba flotando, cuando iba a decir algo escucho varias voces que pertenecían a sus amigos y padre._

_-Papá…..amigos…dondon…do…..donde están, preguntaba el peliazul pero no le respondían pero aun asi no dejaban de hablar, cuando de repente las caras solamente las caras de sus amigos y de su padre y de Blakk giraban alrededor de Eli._

_-Amigos, dijo el peliazul sin poder dejar de moverse, las caras rodeaban a Eli empezaron a hablar uno por uno, el primero en hablar fue Pronto._

_-De que sirve un Shane , dijo la cara de Pronto, el peliazul se acordó que le dijo eso mas o menos cuando llego a Bajoterra al parecer le estaba insultando._

_-Pronto ¿Por qué me dices eso?, dijo asustado el ojiazul el próximo en hablar fue la cara de Kord._

_-Dijiste que pelearía con un Shane y acaso el es Shane por favor, dijo la cara del mecanico._

_-No no….tu también kord, le respondio Eli; el siguiente fue la cara Will Shane._

_-No mereces ser mi hijo, le dejo destrozado el corazón del pelioazul por lo que dijo Will que casi suelta una lagrima, el penúltimo fue Blakk._

_-Eli gobierna conmigo a todo Bajoterra y seras mi hijo, Eli estaba impactado por lo que escuchaba y la ultima fua la cara de Trixie._

_-Porque nunca me dijiste que me amabas ahora un mejor novio de lo que tu hubieras podido ser, el peliazul no dijo nada lo que escuchaba de sus amigos hacia que su corazón llorara y sangraba de dolor__**(Perdon por haber escrito esa parte, era para que se entienda como estaba Eli)**__ ._

_Eli estaba a punto de caer en ese sueño que tenia pero por suerte Nightmare Eli aparecio de repente fue hacia el peliazul para hacerlo reaccionar._

_-Eli escúchame bien esto no es real, le dijo seriamente pero el peliazul no le hizo caso estaba como punto de morirse por escucho de sus amigos._

_-Eli SSShane…..no es real despierta acaso lo que te dijeron ahora es verdad acaso…..por favor Eli despierta hazlo por Trixie que fue capturada por Blakk además prometiste que la protegerias de todo peligro arriesgando tu vida o no despierta ¡YYYYYAAAA!, termino de hablar el peliazul logro reaccionar ya que Nightmare Eli tenia razón._

_-Gracias amigo….sin …ti hubiera….es…ta….do ….aca…ba….do, respiraba muy rápidamente por la boca._

_-De nada Eli ahora salva a Trixie, le dijo._

_-Lo hare Nightmare, le respondio._

_**Fin de sueño…**_

Eli se despertó por poco cae en un pensamientos para siempre de no haber sido por Nightmare Eli, el peliazul se dio cuenta de que aun estaba lloviendo pero ya no tanto ahí se paro y entro al refugio…..

_**Aquí termina el séptimo capitulo el octavo será pendiente, eso no mas ya que no se me ocurre nada mas que decir.**_

_**Bye, bye, bye**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Aqui esta el octavo capitulo como lo prometi, Mission Start_

_**En el episodio anterior….**_

_Eli se despertó por poco cae en un pensamientos para siempre de no haber sido por Nightmare Eli, el peliazul se dio cuenta de que aun estaba lloviendo pero ya no tanto ahí se paro y entro al refugio….._

**Chapter 8: La carta**

Dejo de llover en cuanto el peliazul entro al refugio, Eli no estaba de tan buen humor, el odio y la tristeza que sentía no había forma de que deje de sentir esto.

No sabia que hacer por el momento, pensaba que hacer pero no se le ocurria nada, hasta poco que sonó la alarma del refugio despertando a todos incluyendo a las babosas, cuando todos ya estaban en la sala la pantalla se encendio.

Y el que aparecia en la pantalla era Blakk que les tenia un mensaje.

-Ja j aja j aja j aja ja…..Eli Shane ven mañana a mi guarida oh…..dile adiós a tu novia, apartándose de la pantalla mostrando como Nachos puso a la pelirroja en una celda de forma muy cruel, para Eli estaba guiñando su ojo derecho en señal de furioso al ver lo que hacia con la pelirroja.

-Ya sabes que hacer Eli….te vere mañana, y dicho esto la pantalla se apago, todos en el refugio estaban totalmente callados hasta que alguien hablo.

-¿Y ahora que haremos Eli?, preguntaba el mecanico.

-Mañana iremos a la guarida de Blakk, respondio.

-Seguro Eli, le dijo dudando un poco.

-No se preocupen en el camino les dire el plan, alzando un poco la voz que les parecio un poco raro a todos pero aun asi le hicieron caso a su líder y nuevamente se fueron a dormir.

-Burpy….señalando a su babosa; quiero hablar contigo a solas por favor, le dijo amablemente, a su babosa no dejaba de preguntarse su actitud pero aun asi le hizo caso, el peliazul agarro a su babosa poniéndola a su hombro y luego se fueron a su habitación.

Ya estando solos empezaron a hablar.

-¿Qué pasa Eli?, preguntaba un poco preocupada y dudosa.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor, le respondio dejando a su babosa aun mas dudosa.

-¿Cuál?, volvió a preguntar.

-En caso de que ya no este quiero que le entregues algo a Trixie que dejare, le respondio cerrando sus ojos, al parecer lo que dijo dejo a su babosa muy confundida.

-Eli ¿De que estas hablando? No te pasara nada… logramos sobrevivir a varias cosas estoy seguro de que será asi, le dijo su babosa pero el ojiazul tuvo que volver a explicarle.

-Si…tienes razón Burpy pero las cosas cambian, le dijo volviendo a alzar la voz un poco.

-No entiendo no digas eso se que lograras salvar a Trixie, intentaba que el Shane entienda a lo que se referia.

-Burpy no entiendes parece ¿No?...tienes razón hemos sobrevivido a varias cosas….por ejemplo cuando me transformaron con el agua oscura….otra en un vampiro y un lobo cuando aparecia la luna me transformaba en una criatura….por ultimo que es lo que me acuerdo una babosa malvada me mordio…creeme que nunca me he olvidado de esos días pero date cuenta…..las cosas cambian como te dije antes…..talvez sobreviva talvez no…..moriria talvez solamente por salvar a Trixie…..por favor debes confiar en mi solo te pido este favor en caso de que me pase algo eso no mas, termino de hablar y finalmente su babosa entendio el punto.

-Ahh…esta bien Eli….entonces que le debo entregar, le preguntaba.

-Una…..esta carta que voy a escribirla y después la guardaremos en un lugar que solamente los dos sabremos…después le entregaras mi lanzadora la necesitara estoy seguro puedes hacerlo Burpy, le dijo.

-Si puedo Eli, le respondio haciendo sonreir mas o menos al peliazul.

-Gracias Burpy no sabes cuanto me alegro que me ayudas con este favor que te pido, no dejaba de agradecerle a su babosa.

-No es nada Eli pero que sea la ultima vez con este tipo de favores….no me gustan para nada, le dijo un poco serio, luego de unos minutos Eli fue por un papel y un lápiz se sento en la sala, pensaba en que escribir no sabia que podia decirle a la pelirroja en esta carta, hasta que se le ocurrio una idea para escribir y esa idea era "**Querida Trixie" **para empezar a escribir.

-Perfecto ahora podre escribir la carta, y dicho esto escribió la carta.

Tardo toda la noche en escribir esa carta la razón era porque no sabia si debía decirle lo que sentía por ella tenia razones para decirlas y otras no hasta que voto por el si y escribió todo lo que sentía por ella en esa carta, al acabar de escribir, la reviso muchas veces, también no dejaba de caminar todo el tiempo alrededor de la mesa no dejaba de pensar que pasara cuando vayan a la guarida siempre se imaginaba lo peor y cuando cerro sus ojos por un momento cayo de nuevo en un pequeño sueño otra vez.

_**Sueño…**_

_Ahí estaba por algún lugar de Bajoterra al parecer el peliazul estaba buscando algo pero no lo encontraba hasta que se encontró con su amigo Nightmare._

_-Hola Nightmare supongo que ya sabes de que mañana iremos a la guarida de Blakk, le dijo._

_-Asi es Eli se acerca la hora….debes salvar a Trixie hazlo, le dijo dándole algunos consejos mas, luego se despidieron pero antes._

_-Por cierto gracias por lo de la otra pasedilla que tuve, le agradeció por haberlo ayudarlo a reaccionar en esa pesadilla que tuvo esa noche que llovio._

_**Fin sueño…..**_

Eli abrió sus ojos miro hacia arriba.

-Nightmare Eli salvare a Trixie lo prometo, dicho esto fue por su lanzadora ya que de mañana no había dormido toda la noche pero aun asi no le dio tanta importancia…..

_**Aquí termina el octavo capitulo solo faltan 2 dos mas y termino este fic.**_

_**Bye bye bye, Mission Complete**_


	9. Chapter 9 Adios Eli Shane

_Missión Start_

_Noveno capitulo y penultimo y esta vez el capitulo aun mas largo._

_**En el episodio anterior…..**_

_-Nightmare Eli salvare a Trixie lo prometo, dicho esto fue por su lanzadora ya que de mañana no había dormido toda la noche pero aun asi no le dio tanta importancia….._

**Chapter 9: Revelaciónes, Tragedia, El sacrificio y la muerte de Eli Shane.**

Miro su reloj y daban las 6:57AM y nuevamente volvió a dar vueltas alrededor de la mesa aun le preocupaba lo que iba a pasar estaba seguro de tramaban algo pero no le importaba a el eso solamente quería volver a ver a la pelirroja a cualquier costo.

Luego de unos minutos su babosa infierno se aparecio subiendo a la mesa no dejaba de preocuparse por la actitud del Shane.

"Realmente cree que pasara lo que dice", pensaba la babosa y era inútil hacer cambiar de opción al Shane.

-Eli intenta calmarte aunque sea un poco, le dijo la babosa moviendo sus manos.

-Es lo que he estado intentando apenas esta sirviendo, le respondio su dueño.

-Pero al menos lo hiciste un poco, le dijo su babosa.

-Tienes razón Burpy…¿Estas listo? Ya vamos a salir y los demás se están por despestar….lo presiento, le dijo el peliazul y tenia razón se escuchaban ruidos del segundo piso, luego el sonido de dos puertas abriéndose, eran el mecanico y el topoide bajando las escaleras.

-Buenas Kord Pronto…¿Estan listos?, les preguntaba el peliazul.

-En cuanto terminemos de desayunar si quieres puedes acompañarnos, le respondio el troll con una voz que fue un poco convincente para el Shane.

-Esta bien pero que sea rápido, dicho esto los tres se fueron a hacerse el desayuno y mientras desayunaban, el mecanico y el topoide se daban cuenta como el Shane acababa rápidamente su desayuno.

-Realmente quieres volver a verla ¿No es asi Eli?, de nuevo el troll lo molestaba con ese asunto.

-¿Parece que nunca me dejaras de molestar con eso no es asi Kord?, lo dijo con un tono gracioso haciendo reir a los dos.

-¿Cuándo le diras lo que sientes por ella?, le preguntaba con ese tono molesto.

-¡Talvez cuando la rescatemos!, le respondio el peliazul, después de haber dicho eso se le vino a la cabeza que debía decirles lo que creía que le iba pasar.

-Chicos necesito que me hagan un favor, decia el ojiazul mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-¿Qué favor Eli?, preguntaba el mecanico.

-Recuerdan que les dije que rescataríamos a Trixie de la guarida de Blakk, preguntaba el peliazul.

-Si ¿Por qué?, le devolvió la pregunta, después de decir esto Eli le explico todo lo presentia que iba a pasar al llegar a la guarida, sus amigos cambiaron sus sonrisas con unas caras de extrañezas les parecía raro las cosas que decia el Shane y no pudieron ni siquiera ellos hacerlo cambiar de lo que decia solamente tuvieron que decirle que lo ayudaran.

Luego de acabar su desayuno el troll y el topoide fueron a alistarse rápidamente ya que Eli ya estaba listo.

-Hora de irnos amigos, dijo el peliazul todos le dijeron si con la cabeza fueron al garaje montaron sus mecas y partieron hacia la guarida de Blakk, en el camino Burpy notaba en la cara Shane como mas o menos deprimido al parecer aun no dejaba de preocuparle ese asunto y para que no se dieran cuenta sus amigos iba delante de ellos, no podia hacer nada para cambiar su expresión.

Ya estaban llegando a la guarida pero antes de llegar el Shane se detuvo y los demás hicieron los mismo.

-¿Qué pasa Eli?, preguntaba el troll.

-Les dije que les explicaría cual era el plan, respondio el peliazul.

-Muy bien dinos entonces cual es el plan, dijo el mecanico.

-Bueno este es el plan….yo entrare a la guarida….seguramente Blakk tendrá algo con que sorprenderme talvez infectar nuevamente "El virus Eli" en mi cuerpo…como siempre utilizara a Trixie como blanco principal para que tome ventaja…ya que el sigue pensando ella va a ser mi debilidad aun y aunque lo fuera eso no me va a detener…..ustedes tienen que quedarse en la puerta en caso de que escape….necesito hacer esto solo por esta vez ¿De acuerdo?, termino de hablar el Shane.

-Esta bien Eli, respondio el troll aunque no estaba seguro de hacer caso, nunca deja a su amigo solo pero haria una excepción pensaba el troll, luego se acercaron lentamente a la guarida de Blakk no había ningún guardia en la puerta asi que estacionaron sus mecas muy lejos de la puerta.

-Recuerden amigos quédense aquí, ordeno el peliazul los demás obedecieron, se acerco a la puerta vio un botón al lado izquierdo lo toco y sono el timbre, debajo de ese botón había una pantallita que se encendio de inmediato y el que aparecia era un guardia de Blakk.

-Eres tu Eli Shane pasa te estábamos esperando, dijo el guardia abriendo la puerta, totalmente abierta el Shane entro a la guarida, luego de entrar la puerta se cerro y el peliazul caminaba lentamente, había un silencio total en toda la guarida era como si fuera una emboscada, siguió caminando y luego de unos minutos escucho un ruido de una puerta abriéndose, busco esa puerta la encontró se abrió y entro, ya adentro todo estaba oscuro hasta que se prendieron unas luces.

El Shane no se sorprendio lo que vio era Blakk, Twist y algunos secuases, Eli se molesto un poco.

-¿Dónde esta ella Blakk?, preguntaba molesto el peliazul pero el Dr. Blakk solamente reia por el momento.

-Tambien te extrañe , con un tono gracioso para ellos pero para el Shane no.

-Acaso crees que estoy jugando Blakk….ya estoy aquí ahora dejala, respondio el peliazul molestándose aun mas de nuevo el odio que sentía estaba nuevamente incrementándose mas.

-Calmate quieres….. Nachos trae a Trixie Sting, ordenaba Blakk de inmediato aparecio el Diablos Nachos cargando en uno de sus hombros a la inconsciente pelirroja y la puso enfrente de Eli y Blakk y se fue hacia atrás del Dr. Blakk.

-¿Qué quiere para que la deje ir?, preguntaba mirando fijamente a Blakk.

-Nada ahora que los tengo a los dos serán mios, al terminar empezó a reírse sin parar mientras los guardias y los dos secuases apuntaban con todo tipo de babosas malvadas al peliazul quien no mostraba ninguna inquietud solamente miraba a Blakk con ojo muy abierto y el otro apenas abierto.

-¿Y por qué no estas asustado Eli?, preguntaba sin poder dejar de preguntarse porque Eli no estaba preocupado por el asunto.

-No me impresionas Blakk conozco tus trucos lo mismo hiciste aquellas veces…ya se lo que tramaras y lo que no tramaras adelante si quieres compruebalo, contesto haciendo enojar a Blakk.

-En verdad quieres que termine contigo o me equivoco, era como una pregunta para el peliazul.

-Hazlo…lo quiero ver Blakk, y con eso hizo aun enojar mas a Blakk que de inmediato ordeno a todos sus secuases:

-Abran fuego, alzando la voz y sin perder un minuto todos sus secuases incluyendo Nachos y el rubio dispararon sus babosas hacia el peliazul.

Y cuando creyeron que iba a dar al blanco sin fallar se equivocaron, cuando dejaron de disparar se dieron cuenta de que el Shane no estaba ahí, desaparecio.

-Eli Shane ¿Dónde te escondes muestra tu cara o acaso tienes miedo de mi y mis secuases?... si no apareces despídete de tu novia, dijo furiosamente Blakk que se le podia notar en la cara, pero el Shane no contestaba nada.

-¿Me oyes?, preguntaba.

-Que pasa Blakk tu eres el que tiene miedo, contestándole el peliazul, todos escucharon su voz, quedaron impactados al ver lo que paso era Eli resulta que ahora estaba del otro lado de donde habían disparado sus babosas, se voltearon.

-Eres astuto Eli ¡DISPAREN DE NUEVO!, grito blakk y sus secuases hicieron caso y volvieron a disparar mas babosas malvadas pero era inútil, el ojiazul esquivaba a todas las babosas algunas reboteron en la pared o muro regresándose en su contra dándose a ellos mismos, cuando el peliazul vio que estaba en ventaja cargo a Burpy y la disparo hacia Blakk y sus dos secuases y como ellos estaban distraídos la babosa infierno dio en el blanco haciéndolos caer al mismo tiempo.

Como ya derroto a sus dos secuases rápidamente fue hacia donde estaba la pelirroja se arrodillo levanto su cabeza un poco.

-Trix….Trixie me escuchas, dijo muy preocupado por ella pero funciono la ojiverde abrió sus ojos, Eli ayudo a levantarla, la pelirroja al recuperar la consciencia lo primero que hizo fue darle un fuerte abrazo al Shane de su cuello y este le devolvió de su cintura.

-Sabias que volverías por mi, dijo la pelirroja sin dejarlo de abrazar.

-Y lo supiste bien, le respondio, ambos disfrutaban del momento pero tenían que irse de la guarida.

-Debemos irnos Trixie, le dijo.

-No me voy a oponer Eli, le respondio.

Luego intentaron salir pero no funciono se habían perdido, tardaron mucho y aun no encontraban la salida, cuando ya estaban por rendirse encontraron una maquina con hartos botones y había uno que decia "Auto-Destrucción", sin pensarlo dos veces el peliazul presiono el botón porque ya se ubicaba por donde ir asi que fueron hacia donde Eli decia y funciono encontraron la puerta gigante, finalmente encontraron la salida, lo mas curioso es que estaba la puerta abierta.

-Eli…..Trixie vamos, grito el mecanico.

-Alto, el peliazul y la pelirroja escucharon esa voz atrás de ellos, reconocieron la voz era de Blakk.

-Es que nunca te rindes, decia el Shane un poco molesto.

-Auto destrucción en 5 minutos, decia la voz de la computadora.

-Destruiste mi guarida y yo te destruiré además ya lo hice, decia con una voz muy molesta, lo ultimo que dijo dejaba confundido al peliazul y la pelirroja.

-¿Cómo que ya lo hiciste?, pregunta el Shane asustado.

-Dime Eli ¿Por qué crees que tuviste un odio terrible ese dia y otras cosas que pasaste que eran muy extrañas?, preguntaba Blakk sonriente.

-Eso fue…., no pudo completar la frase el peliazul.

-Tienes "El virus Eli" en tu cuerpo no importa que hagas para eliminarlo estarás infectado por siempre no hay ninguna cura yo gane Eli, cuando termino de hablar el Shane ahora entendia porque podia hablar con las babosas, porque tenia esos problemas de odios y lo demás era porque estaba infectado y lo estaba desde siempre.

-No puede ser estas mintiendo Blakk, dijo la pelirroja.

-No hay ninguna cura ha ha ha ha ha ha, y dicho esto se retiro por otro lugar.

-Cerrando puertas de la guarida, decia la voz de la computadora nuevamente.

-Eli vamos, le dijo al Shane pero el no hizo caso solo se quedo ahí.

-No debes creer lo que dice, intentaba de que hiciera caso pero nada.

-El tiene razón Trix pero se que encontraremos una cura, lo que hizo sonreir a la pelirroja y luego se dirigieron a la salida al llegar la puerta que ya iba a la mitad de cerrarse.

-Sal tu primero Trixie, dijo el peliazul y lo hizo, sin dificultad la pelirroja logro salir.

-Amiguitas ustedes también, le hablaba a sus babosas que se encontraban en su mochila ella también hicieron caso.

-Vayan al refugio ahora yo estare bien, dijo aunque las babosas les parecía raro lo que decia su dueño, ya estando todos fueras el ojiazul no salio sino al contrario pulso un botón al lado derecho de la puerta y se fue cerrando mas rápido.

-Eli ¿Qué haces? porque no saliste, preguntaba preocupaba la ojiverde.

-Trixie entiende no puedo vivir asi en cualquier momento después de esto puedo transformarme nuevamente en Nightmare…..no quiero que te pase nada nunca me lo perdonaría….solo hay una manera de acabar de una vez por todas con "El virus Eli" y esa es….que…..debo morir, lo ultimo que dijo hizo que la pelirroja soltara una lagrima.

-No lo hagas Eli, suplicaba.

-Lo siento Trixie pero debe terminar…..escuchen amigos alejen de la explosión ahora sino saldrán heridos…..por favor Trixie hazlo por favor, ahora era el peliazul el que suplicaba, el mecanico, troll y la pelirroja dijeron de acuerdo al mismo tiempo y se alejaron de ahí, para la ojiverde no fue nada sencillo no quería dejar a su persona muy especial pero ya era tarde.

_**Con Eli….**_

Ahora que Eli ya sabia el porque Nightmare Eli en sus sueños le dijo que había una forma de acabar con "El virus Eli" tomo una decisión y esa era sacrificar su vida por sus amigos mas que todo por Trixie

-Cinco segundos…..cuatro segundos….tres…dos…una, al terminar de contar todo la guarida exploto junto con Eli.

Sus amigos que estaban detrás de unas rocas podían ver como un luz blanca arriba de ellos, la pelirroja que estaba preocupada por Eli estaba muy asustaba de que le haya pasado algo, la luz blanca desaparecio y la pelirroja sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia la escombros que quedaban en la guarida.

_**Con Eli…(Ok aquí necesitaría una música triste)**_

En la parte central de los escombros de la guarida el peliazul estaba en el suelo de espaldas logro sobrevivir a la explosión pero no le quedaba poco tiempo su corazón disminuiba sus latidos cada segundo, sus manos que estaban en su pecho las separo para ver a su babosa que la había protegido de la explosión.

-Burpy fuiste una gran babosa y lo seguiras siendo ahora debes cumplir lo que me prometiste ya sabes que hacer ten, entregándole su lanzadora como lo había dicho antes, la babosa no quería dejar a su dueño pero no importaba lo que pasara le prometio a Eli que le llevaría su lanzadora y que le daría ala pelirroja la carta que escribió, sin mas que decir se fue de ahí llevando la lanzadora, ya lejos de el, el peliazul miro hacia arriba.

-Amigos tengo que decirles adiós…ahhhh….gracias…..por todo lo que ….pasamos…..siempre serán mi familia…., siguió hablando.

-Kord fuiste un gran amigo…jamas olvidare….to…..todas las cosas que…pas….amos….nunca olvidare las mejoras que hiciste a nuestras mecas …..y a nuestras lanzadoras…..me ayudo mucho eso…..tampoco….cuando todas las veces me…..insistias que admita lo que sentía por Trixie…..gracias amigo.

-Pronto gracias a ti….he podido conocer…a..Kord….y Trixie…..no importa lo que…pase….seguiras siendo mi mejor…rastrea…...dor…., gracias tu también Pronto, aun no termino.

-Nightmare Eli…..gracias…..me ayudaste…mucho..sobre todo…cuando estaba…a un punto…de caer en mis pesadillas…nunca te olvidare.:

-Trixie….ahhhh….perdoname por no haberte dicho lo que sentía por por ti…recuerdo cuando te conoci me salvaste la vida ese sentimiento que sentía se fue extendiendo por todo lo que hemos pasado…cada dia lo primero que iba a ver al despertarme era a ti…el solo ver tus preciosos ojos de esmeralda verde…era lo que me daba mas ganas de seguir continuando…..el dia de tu cumpleaños….ese dia fue muy especial para mi ….el mejor dia de vida…..ahi fue nuestro primer beso ojala me hubiera gustado….que durara toda la vida…también cuando me abrazaste en dos ocasiones….una después de fusionar…a Sierra y Antorcha…..y otra cuando…derrotamos a Blakk y Zulfuru_**(Asi se escribe creo su nombre)**_….fue especial….…..las veces en que me transformaron en un malvado….no siempre todo de mi era malvado ….habia una parte de mi que todavía estaba vivo…..solamente quería saber si estabas bien….y como te veía sana y salva me daba aun ganas de seguir….asi…..ahora que yo ya no voy a estar aquí debes ser…..fuerte….aunque yo muera….debes seguir luchando por Bajoterra… y no estaras sola….ah…..ah…ah….esta…re a tu….lado…..para protegerte…porque…yo..yo…..te amo…esto….es la…..despedida…..adios…Trixie, al terminar cerro sus ojos para siempre su corazón dejo de latir.

Luego de unos segundos una misteriosa sombra o fantasma se aparecio a su lado, este fantasma era de color morado y era igual al Shane, era Nightmare Eli que gastaba su energía para poder aparecerse durante un tiempo.

-Eli tomaste una decisión de lo que te dije…comprendiste también cual era el motivo porque el que te decia que tomaras una decisión…sacrificaste tu vida para salvar a tus amigos y sobre todo a Trixie mereces realmente ser el hijo de Will Shane….esta es la ultima vez que nos vemos no tengo energía suficiente para poder subsistir en este mundo…si logras volver a este mundo volveré esto es un adiós…..adios Eli…..adios amigo mio, con eso termino de hablar y desaparecio y a tiempo, la pelirroja quien había tardado tanto en llegar vio el cuerpo del peliazul se acerco se arrodillo y levanto su cabeza un poco.

-Eli responde por favor, decia pero el ojiazul no decia nada.

-Eli Eli por favor no te vayas, y aun nada, cuando puso su mano en el pecho de Eli para sentir su corazón se dio cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde su príncipe se había ido de este mundo, la pelirroja de inmediato no paro de llorar mientras acurrucaba su cabeza con la del Shane, todas las lagrimas que no paraba de salir de su ojos estaban por formar casi toda una laguna tampoco podia evitar gritar como nunca lo había hecho antes.

El mecanico y el topoide estando cerca del Elixie, al escuchar como gritaba sin parar la pelirroja sabían lo que paso ellos tampoco pudieron soltar una lagrima al ver su amigo y líder se había ido, era triste el momento, aunque el troll tenia una curiosidad notaba en la cara del peliazul una sonrisa y una lagrima que cayo al piso parecería como si el hubiera quería todo esto a propósito asi pensaba el troll, de pronto pensó en una manera de revivir a su amigo, como a el no le gustaba ver asi a los dos adolecentes sino de otra manera.

Pensaba y pensaba.

-"No una babosa sanadora no es suficiente", pensaba el troll hasta que ahí se le vino una idea, una maquina y una babosa sanadora mas o menos en base a estas dos cosas ya tuvo la manera de revivir a Eli.

-Trixie talvez podamos revivir a Eli, la pelirroja al escuchar eso fijo su vista hacia el mecanico.

-Dime como, dijo rápidamente.

-Bueno, si…

_**Aquí termina el noveno capitulo este es el capitulo mas largo que los otros, solo me falta uno mas para terminar este fic.**_

_**Si les gusto o no les gusto dejen sus comentarios en los Reviews.**_

_**Bye bye bye**_

_**Missión Complete**_


	10. Chapter 10 Esperanza

_Missión Start_

_Antes de empezar quiero darles las gracias a los que comentaron sobre el capitulo nueve enserio muchas gracias y aquí esta lo prometido_

_**En el episodio anterior…**_

_-Trixie talvez podamos revivir a Eli, la pelirroja al escuchar eso fijo su vista hacia el mecanico._

_-Dime como, dijo rápidamente._

_-Bueno, si…_

**Chapter 10: Por siempre Eli**

-Por favor dilo de una vez, presionaba la pelirroja al troll.

-Si construimos una maquina capaz de producir una gran cantidad de energía podria reanimar el cuerpo regresando de nuevo, dijo el grandulón pero aun termino.

-Pero primero necesitamos los materiales, justo al terminar la frase la pelirroja lo interrumpio inmediatamente.

-No te preocupes Kord yo ire por todo lo que necesite, limpiandoze las lagrimas de sus ojos y parándose.

-¿Estas segura Trix?, preguntaba el troll.

-Hare lo que sea para recuperar a Eli, afirmaba.

-Aparte también necesitamos algún lugar en donde podamos construir no hay espacio suficiente en el refugio ¿Alguna idea amigos?, preguntaba el grandulón haciendo que los demás piensen, tardaron varios minutos en pensar hasta que al topoide se le ocurrio una idea.

-Porque no en la caverna donde celebramos tu cumpleaños Trixie, respondio el topoide, ambos le dijeron si con la cabeza.

-Muy bien ya sabemos que hacer ¡En marcha!, afirmaba la pelirroja, luego de decir esto el troll le dio una lista a la pelirroja con todos los materiales para la maquina.

Subio a su meca y rápidamente acelero, en cuanto al topoide y troll construyeron una celda transportable donde pusieron el cuerpo de Eli y luego la engancharon en la meca de Kord , ya listo todo subieron a sus mecas y partieron a la caverna.

_**Mientras con Trixie….**_

Trixie había llegado al centro comercial de Bajoterra en menos de 10 minutos, estaciono su meca y entro rapidamente busco tienda x tienda muy apresuradamente, no había duda quería volver a ver a Eli vivo, finalmente encontró todo lo que necesitaba, rápidamente salio del centro comercial, subio a su meca y partio a la caverna donde celebraron su cumpleaños.

Con la rapidez que iba la pelirroja llegaba al lugar en tan poco tiempo, hasta que llego a la caverna ; vio al topoide y Troll desde lejos, fue hacia ellos estaciono su meca se bajo y fue hacia ellos con todas las cosas que el troll le pidió.

-Buen trabajo Trixie todo lo que pedi esta aquí, le felicitaba.

-Hay que darnos prisa…..no perdamos tiempo, dijo la pelirroja.

-Tienes razón…manos a la obra, levanto un poco la voz, luego de decir esto los tres empezaron a construir la maquina, como era difícil construirla tardaron mucho aunque no tanto ya que la pelirroja era la que mas trabajaba, por esa razón pudieron terminar un poco rápido.

Terminada totalmente de construir, la maquina estaba dividida en tres partes:

1-Era el control con sus botones y palancas.

2-Al lado izquierdo del control había un generador que produce energía .

3-Al frente de estos dos pusieron varios cables en el piso al lado izquierdo del control, también pusieron el cuerpo de Eli que tenia ambos pies y rodillas en el piso al igual que sus manos, su cabeza que llegaba casi a la cintura y por ultimo atrás de su espalda había un enchufe gigante donde estaban los cables que pusieron, en cierto modo el cuerpo de Eli estaba conectado a varios cables.

Estando todo ya listo los tres se fueron hacia el control.

-Listos?, preguntaba el troll, todos le dijeron si.

-Trixie dispara una babosa electroshock al generador para revivir a Eli, le dijo a la pelirroja.

-Descuida, le respondio la ojiverde disparando a la babosa que al darle al generador la maquina empezó a funcionar.

-Cuando la potencia llegue al 100% Eli volverá, afirmaba el troll.

-Perfecto, dijo la pelirroja.

-Potencia al 20%, decia el troll, todo marchando bien hasta que se escucho unos ruidos de unos arbustos, la ojverde se percato y de inmediato cargo a Bluster.

-Potencia al 40%, decia el troll, después de que dijiera eso, de entre los arbustos salio el con su lanzadora apuntando hacia el peliazul.

-Blakk es que acaso no te tuviste suficiente con la autodestrucción de tu guarida, con un tono desafiante.

-Ustedes dos destruyeron mi guarida y ahora yo destruiré lo mas importante en tu vida o no lo dejare que vuelva, contesto Blakk disparando una babosa malvada hacia el cuerpo de Eli y otra hacia el generador.

-¡Eliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!, gritaba la pelirroja creyo que Blakk lo había conseguido pero por suerte no, el humo desaparecio y el cuerpo del ojiazul no había sufrido ningun daño pero el generador estaba destruido y la maquina dejo operar.

-Noo…. Casi llegamos al 100%, dijo el troll.

-Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja, no paraba de reir mientras huia, la pelirroja estaba muy molesta que fue tras el y los demás(Osea Troll y Topoide) la siguieron.

Alejandose de la caverna llegaron a un lugar de Bajoterra, Blakk se detuvo al igual que los demás.

-Blakk nunca te perdonare lo que le hiciste a Eli, con el tono amenazante hacia Blakk quien no parecía estar asustado.

-Eso es lo que crees, sacando una bala y cargándola en su lanzadora siguió hablando:

-Esta bala que cree es un "Borra mente" cualquiera que este cerca del campo borrara algunos recuerdos….y ustedes serán mis sujetos de pruebas, termino de hablar.

-Ya veremos, le contesto, antes de que Blakk dispare la pelirroja disparo a Bluster haciendo que Blakk dispare hacia el suelo por accidente ocurriendo lo que predijo.

El campo se esparcio afectando a la banda de Shane y Blakk y cuando el campo desaparecio.

-Ahora que Eli Shane ya no existe mas conquistare Bajoterra, diciendo esto se retiro al parecer había olvidado la caverna el cuerpo de Eli y la maquina y con la banda de Shane, la pelirroja se estaba poniendo triste al igual que los demás porque ellos también fueron afectados pero solo olvidaron en donde estaba Eli lo demás podrían recordar con tranquilidad.

-Tenemos que buscar a Eli, respirando por la boca la pelirroja se había cansado y mucho.

-Trixie después estas muy cansada primero debemos descansar y luego busacaremos a Eli vamos a casa, le dijo el grandulón aunque lo que dijo descontento a la pelirroja tenia razón estaba muy cansada además se le había ocurrio una idea.

-Talvez Eli me dejo algo ire al refugio ahora mismo, sin decir mas acelero hacia el refugio.

-Buena suerte, dijeron el troll y Topoide a la vez.

Trixie había llegado al refugio nuevamente rápido entro al garaje bajo de su meca fue hacia la habitación de Eli al entrar vio a Burpy en la cama.

-Burpy Eli ¿Me dejo algo?, preguntaba la pelirroja, la babosa solo asintió con la cabeza bajo de la cama de Eli saliendo del cuarto, la ojiverde la siguió llevándola a su habitación la babosa subio a su cama hacia la almohada, la pelirroja la levanto y se sorprendio al ver carta la lanzadora de Eli incluyendo el doble cañon mas su sombraductor(Asi creo que escribe)y una mochila para llevar todo esto.

Lo primero que vio fue la carta que al abrirla , la carta decia:

"**Querida Trixie":**

**Si estas leyendo esto es porque me paso algo y ya no podre volver quiero que sepas lo importante que eres para mi, las cosas por las que pasamos, por favor perdóname si nunca tuve las agallas para decirte mirándo tus ojos de esmeralda verde lo que siento.**

**Recuerdas nuestro primer beso en tu cumpleaños y en el mio nunca lo olvidare los guardo en el fondo de mi corazón.**

**Aunque yo ya no este eso no significa que no estes sola mi espíritu ira siempre a tu lado por ahora te dejo mi lanzadora, mis babosas, y todo lo que tengo será tuyo puedes devolver a Bajoterra la paz y la justicia.**

**No debes dejar que mi muerte sea un opstáculo sea para ti.**

**No tengo nada mas que decir lo único mas que puedo decir es…..te quiero**….**Trixie.**

**Atte: Eli Shane.**

La pelirroja no dejaba de llorar la carta le había conmovido, lloraba de alegría, intentaba controlarse pero era inútil y si no hubiera sido por Burpy quien la reanimaba no hubiera dejado de llorar, la pelirroja cogio la lanzadora y todo lo que había en su cama y puso a Burpy en su hombro y salio de su habitación hacia la sala.

Para su sorpresa vio a Kord y Pronto que ya habían llegado.

-Chicos ¿Se sienten bien?, preguntaba la ojiverde.

-Asi es y en un rato, respondio el troll.

-Y encontraste algo, preguntaba ahora el troll.

-Asi es, antes de la pelirroja terminara de completar la frase, la alarma del refugio sono indicando que algunos secuases de Blakk atacaban a una caverna.

-Yo ire estoy en forma ustedes deben descansar amigos de ¿Acuerdo?, preguntaba la ojiverde, el troll y el topoide no se negaron en nada estaban muy cansandos y sabían que la pelirroja lo estaba también pero la dejaron pasar esta vez.

-Esta bien suerte, respondio el grandulón, dicho esto Trixie fue hacia su meca pero antes fue por las babosas de Eli quienes también sabían que su dueño había muerto estaban lamentándose pero aun asi juraron seguir protegiendo Bajoterra promesa que le hicieron a Eli.

La pelirroja partio inmediatamente al lugar esta vez no tan rápido y aun llego igual se bajo y cargando a Burpy en la lanzadora de Eli y corriendo hacia ahí.

-Eli Sacrificaste tu vida para salvarme y yo hare también lo mismo, en donde quieras que estes te encontrare y te regresare te lo prometo porque yo también te quiero.

-Por ahora con esta lanzadora, babosas y todo lo que tiene lucharemos _**"**__**Por siempre Eli**__**"**_.

_**Bueno aquí termina todo el fic si que me costo mucho pero al fin lo acabe.**_

_**Si creen que este fic termina hasta aquí no, subiré otro fic que será mas o menos la continuación de este Fic y estará con el nombre de "Copy Eli", eso no mas dejen sus comentarios.**_

_**Bye bye bye**_

_**Missión Complete**_


End file.
